


The Chronicles of Our Mistakes

by Mehhh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, its gets rather fuked up, its not in the pov of the summary, theres a lot and i dont want to give any of it away, theres a lot of magic in this series, theres just a lot of weird shit, um well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mehhh/pseuds/Mehhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things don't go bad with one big fuck up, one big mistake. No, things go bad because a series of steps were taken to a certain point of time where all those little missteps you took down the path come snowballing at you. </p><p>And that one day (night) where you find yourself walking to certain doom with three witches who, at some point, had the idea you enjoyed their company, you think back to your steps, wondering which ones brought you to this moment. Little 'perhaps' and little 'maybes' float around your head as you try to find the answer. </p><p>Perhaps it was walking into that accursed apartment, laying your eyes on the stunning (brutal), raven haired boy that was currently on your right. Maybe it was learning that first spell, the one that made you feel nauseous but excited at the same time, all due to the grey haired angel (devil) currently on your left. It was most likely meeting the intelligent (insane), Oikawa Tooru, who was currently walking ahead of you, leading your merry (fucked) band of misfits into a portal to hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pretty People Are Scary

Bokuto liked his job as a bartender. It was a flexible job, one that suited his needs for attention while working with his preferred night hours. It was a good job and an overall awesome one.

The only problem he had was when the strange ones walked into the small pub.

It was around 1 in the morning when the strange guy walked in. The place was already relatively empty with a few people chatting or watching the sports games up on the television above the bar. Bokuto had his back to the door when he heard it open, the small ring of the wind chimes going off. He turned around to see the new customer and was instantly blindsided.

The stranger had to be one of the most beautiful people Bokuto has ever seen in his life with the biggest scowl Bokuto has ever seen in his life. The strange man was stunning, absolutely stunning with messy hair as dark as the sky outside. The velvety looking hair framed a soft, gorgeous face. Even scowling the stranger looked amazing, the way his eyes were set in such an angry way.

The stranger was staring down at his feet, muttering to himself quietly. This was when Bokuto noticed that the stranger wasn't wearing shoes either. This should probably be more unsettling than the scowl.

The stranger stomped his way over to the bar counter, still muttering to himself. He sat on the stool directly in front of Bokuto. With a hard, displeased look in his eye, he said one thing. "A chocolate volcano, please."

Bokuto blanched at the voice for two reasons. The first was because the stranger's voice was one of the most attractive voices he has heard in a really long time. It was rough and a bit deep but perfectly blended with a softness unfound anywhere else. The second reason he was freaked out was because he had no idea what the fuck was a chocolate volcano and he was afraid to tell this guy that.

"Ahhhhhh. Okay. I, uh. Lemme just get a thing from the back because it appears I have no more of that thing out here. The thing that I need for the drink." He pointed towards the back door behind him, ignoring the fierce heat blooming in his cheeks. Once the stranger nodded Bokuto rushed through the door, running into the break room. Sugawara Koushi sat on the couch, pleasantly reading a magazine.

"Suga, Suga, Suga." Bokuto jumped over the back of the couch, clinging to Sugawara's shoulders. Suga dropped the magazine in shock, letting it fall to the floor as he was shook back and forth by a stammering Bokuto.

"Bokuto, please calm down. Calm down!" He said, raising his voice slightly during the second calm down. Bokuto stopped moving, staring Suga straight in the eye with a look of desperation as he straddled Suga's legs. "What's wrong?"

"I have a very beautiful, but very intimidating customer who isn't wearing any shoes and looks extremely angry asking for a chocolate volcano. I don't know what a chocolate volcano is, Suga. And I'm afraid to ask." Bokuto had that look on his face, the one that made everyone feel sorry for him because he just looked that pathetic.

"Okay, well. Why don't you just tell him we're out of an ingredient? Then you can give him some other options to try." Suga patted Bokuto's head then pushed him off his lap. He smiled down at the shocked Bokuto, picking up his magazine. "Now go, go. This stranger won't kill you."

Bokuto didn't respond as Suga gave him another smile, a tight one that said if Bokuto bothered him anymore, there will be hell. Bokuto nodded and pushed himself off the floor, still in a daze. Why were pretty people so scary?

He reentered the main room, the stranger still sitting at the counter. He was watching one of the televisions now, eyes focused on whatever it was that was showing. Bokuto coughed slightly, regaining the raven hair's attention. "We are out of an ingredient. So I can't make you a chocolate volcano. Sorry."

The stranger stared at him silently, the awkward smile on Bokuto's face cracking from the pressure of the man's stare. The stranger narrowed his eyes slightly before saying anything again. "What ingredient are you out of?"

"Alcohol." Bokuto blurted out the first thing that came to mind, tongue tumbling to speak out the syllables. "The specific alcohol needed for the drink."

"You can replace it with any other alcohol, you know? Whatever you think will mix best." The stranger said, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Did I say a specific alcohol? I mean alcohol. We have no more alcohol." Bokuto blushed again when he couldn't fight the word vomit coming out of his mouth. He recognized that he sounded absolutely idiotic right now.

"A pub ran out of alcohol?"

"Would you believe me if I said we have very bad management?" Bokuto said with a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of his head.

"No."

"We have very bad management here." The stranger sighed, staring Bokuto pointedly in the eyes now.

"You don't know how to make a chocolate volcano, do you?" The stranger tilted his head to the side, eyes watching Bokuto fiddled this way and that. Bokuto nodded sheepishly before the stranger sighed again. "Just give me something strong that will make me forget my night."

"Right away!" Bokuto moved to grab a few bottles, getting ready to mix the perfectly alcoholic, mind numbing beverage. He started to pour the different liquids together before turning towards the stranger. "Anyways, can I ask why you don't have shoes on?"

"Ah. That." The stranger said with a light groan, a look on his face that was pained to remember why. "My roommate kicked me out before I could get my shoes. I couldn't even remember the spell that would get them back for me. Then I walked all the way to another friend's house only to find them not there. So I gave up and looked for the nearest place that served alcohol. Though I almost got mugged on the way here."

 

"Wow, what an asshole." Bokuto said as he slid the now alcohol filled glass towards the man. The man downed at least half of it as soon as he wrapped a thin, yet graceful hand around it.  
He placed it back on the counter softly, a wistful look on his face.

"He's very eccentric. When he's not raving about defeating some coworker of his, he's ranting about hooking up with some attractive man that works at the nearby Walmart." The stranger shook his head, mind obviously frazzled.

"Hey, that sounds like a guy I know! His name is Oikawa Tooru and all he does is complain and glare at Ushijima in classes."

"You know Oikawa?" The stranger's eyes lit up, a small frown pulling at his lips.

"Yeah, he's your roommate?" The stranger nodded solemnly, his face filled with the grief that is Oikawa Tooru. "I'm so sorry buddy."

"It's life." Bokuto nodded and looked at the stranger again. He really was incredibly gorgeous. He had this feeling around him; an air of class and elegance with a tad bit of awkwardness on the side. It was a perfect mix and Bokuto couldn't help himself.

"By the way, my name is Bokuto Koutarou." He said, sticking his hand out with a smile.

"Akaashi Keiji." The stranger, Akaashi, shook his hand, a surprised look on his face. Akaashi Keiji. Bokuto really couldn't think of a more beautiful name.

"I get off in a half hour." Bokuto put some suggestion in his voice now, using that face that Kuroo says normally either got him laid or slapped. Akaashi was taken for a second, before his face settled into one as suggestive as Bokuto's.

"I've got time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so you may have read this chapter before and you may have read the next handful. i decided to post it all under one story, this story, so it would all be seamless in one story instead of having to mention the others. thank you for reading and my [tumblr](http://not-deadish.tumblr.com) is always open.


	2. Deitydamned SuperWalmarts With Hot Cashiers

Oikawa is always the one sent out to get groceries at 3 in the morning. It doesn't matter what he was forced to go get, what time it was, or whether or not it was storming outside. Oikawa was always the one who went and got whatever stupid shit was needed for the apartment.

Right now he was pulling into the 24/7 Super Walmart that was twenty minutes away because no other Walmart or grocery store was opened at 3 in the fucking morning. The parking lot was what he expected it would be, completely empty expect for a few scattered parked cars. The overhead lights lit up the parking lot, but it didn't shake off that creepy feeling Oikawa felt crawling up his spine.

When he entered the store, it was exactly like the parking lot. Empty as hell. Heaven maybe? Maybe Tartarus? The Underworld? Purgatory? Oikawa personally likes Limbo. He and Akaashi had a lot of discussions on afterlife. They've been trying to do some actual exploration on the subject, but so far all of their tests have gone unsuccessful.

He shuffles around the large store, pushing the cart he picked up at the front door. His flip flops made even louder noises than the cart as they slapped down onto the floor. It didn't even look like any of the cashiers were open either, but if Oikawa didn't go home with everything on this huge ass list Akaashi gave him, his ass would be eaten. And he's had that scare more than enough in his life.

He made his way to the grocery aisle, the quiet music from somewhere following behind him. Every aisle he looked into was empty, and floors seemed to have a redish tint to them, off from their normal obnoxious white. He honestly wishes he could say he hasn’t been in creepier situations than this, but that would be lying to himself. He did enough of that already, he shouldn't do it with this.

At some point on his journey to the grocery aisle that was located all the way in the back of the store, he did run into a small group of people. Four teenage boys, giggling as they browsed through the spray paint. He felt bad for their stupidity, almost tempted to yell at them because they were bound to kill themselves at some point, but he decided it was best for him to not get into it. If they decided to try and start a fight with him, Oikawa really did not need to spend another night in a holding cell explaining why seemingly impossible things happened on camera.

He finally made it to the grocery aisles, this area just as empty as the rest of the store. He gripped the handle of the cart tightly as he searched his pocket for the list Akaashi gave him. He finally pulled out the crumpled piece of paper, opening it by shaking it lightly. As his eyes scanned through the long list, he knew it was going to be one of those weird cashier interaction nights.

See, his one problems with this Walmart, other than the fact that it was most likely haunted judging by how hard his evil magic senses rose when he entered the parking lot, was the cashier that normally worked the red eye shifts. The red eye shifts, from midnight till early morning, were prime time for Oikawa to come to this specific Walmart, for reasons stated before and the fact that they normally needed supplies for one experiment or another at this time of night. The cashier who works these shifts, in layman's terms, is so attractive that Oikawa has to hold himself back from drooling every time he sees him. Like this guy was so insanely hot that it made Oikawa feel like melting. Especially those arms, Oikawa was sure he would need both hands to wrap around his bicep.

And yeah, most times when he sees someone that ranks that high on his yum list he flirts with them. But how the fuck is he supposed to flirt with someone when he could be buying tampons, a ton vat of lube, five different magazines dedicated to hair, and the complete works of Gershwin (Akaashi says it helps him focus) in one night. Every single damn time he walks out of this stupid Super Walmart, he walks out with stuff that makes most people call the police, or at least a mental hospital. So every step he took towards the cashier, he prayed to, worshipped, and pleaded with every dignity he knew of, even those long forgotten, that the cashier wouldn't notice the weird, strange, and sometimes downright disturbing things he put down on the convert belt, and instead hold a semi decent conversation with Oikawa.

Tonight every single deity, every single one of them, ignores Oikawa as normal.

Tonight, ah yes tonight. Tonight his list consisted of possibly the weirdest, most fucked up combination of things he has ever bought since his first trip to this accursed Walmart. He walked up to the only cashier open when he was done, the exact one with the incredibly hot guy. He nodded at the guy, his face passive compared to the mess in his cart, and he slowly started to unload it all.

The first thing on the convertor belt was the chicken's feet, which he did somehow find in the meat section. The next thing was a family sized box of Lucky Charms, followed by two heads of lettuce and a twelve pack of Red Bull. His journey through the grocery aisle had continued with a gallon of whole milk and the biggest bottle of hot sauce he could find. Oh, and three cans of Chef Boyardee. And those were just the things from the deitydamn grocery aisle.

Akaashi's list had taken him through the art aisle after, which was why he was now placing a bottle of glow in the dark paint on the counter. A ten pack of sewing needles was next on the belt, followed by a pack of those cute puffed stickers shaped like alien heads. The shape of the sticker wasn't important, so Oikawa just picked his favorite.

And after thaaatttttt, a can of gasoline went on the belt, followed by several packets of seeds for different herbs, and several different fresh, already planted herbs from the garden aisle. He finally topped it all off with the largest butcher knife he could find from appliances.

When he finally placed the last item down, he looked up at the cashier, his normal 'charming' smile on his face. He only looked at him with horror and shock in his eyes.

"Hi." Oikawa said, smile still on his face. It was too fucking late for him to drop it now anyways.

"Okay, look I'm sorry for being nosey. My boss always says never to question the customer's purchases because this is a Super Walmart and people come here for weird shit all the time, but this time I have to be fucking nosey. Why the fuck are you buying all of this? Like what the actual fuck, none of this shit makes sense to buy at 3 in the fucking morning. Two heads of lettuce? Really?" The cashier threw his arms in front of him, anger and confusion baring down his voice. "Like please, just explain it in a rational way because I am actually very afraid right now. You come in here all the fucking time and get the weirdest shit ever. I haven't called the police yet, but for fuck's sake that knife is making me nervous."

Oikawa watched as the stranger hyperventilated, eyes wild as he shook in fear. Oikawa tried to smile through it, holding out his credit card, hoping to move past the whole thing. The crazed, paranoid look in the cashier's eyes told him otherwise.

"Okay fine." Oikawa said with a sigh. "Would you believe me if I said me and my friends are trying to open a portal to the Underworld."

"Not at all, no. I would believe you belong to a mental hospital, yes."

Oikawa laughed at the deadpan look the cashier gave him, eyes settling a bit on the now crossed arms. "My best friend is pregnant so she sent me here to get her some of her craving foods, and I need glow in the dark paint and the alien puffy stickers are for my nephew because he’s coming over tomorrow and he loves stuff like that. The sewing needles are for my mom because she's been asking for a new pack and the garden stuff is just a little gift for her. I'm out of gasoline for my car, so I got a can to just tide me over till I get to a gas station. The knife is for a barbecue I'm having this weekend. I normally have reasons for the weird stuff I buy."

The cashier stared at him for a good couple of seconds, rolling everything Oikawa just said in his head. He finally nodded and started ringing up everything for him, much to Oikawa’s relief. The brunette leaned against the counter, giving the cashier his most dazzling smile, his eyes lowering a little.

"But anywaysssss, I've seen you here so often. Can I at least get your name?" The cashier looked up at him, his eyebrows pulled down as he squinted his eyes at Oikawa.

"Iwaizumi Hajime." He said quickly, before going back to his scanning.

"Iwaizumi Hajime." Oikawa rolled the name on his tongue for a second, liking the way it sounded. It felt right. "Well, I'm Oikawa Tooru."

"Nice to know your name in case I ever need to call the cops on you." Iwaizumi smiled up at him, at which Oikawa almost fainted at. The man had one of the best smiles Oikawa's ever seen. Only second best to him. Maybe Akaashi too.

"Mean, Iwa-chan. Mean."

"Iwa-chan?" He asked calmly, raising an eyebrow at the nickname as he puts the last item in the plastic bag.

"Yes, Iwa-chan. It suits you." Oikawa teased. He loaded the last bag into his cart and swiped his card. After the transaction was done he started pushing his cart towards the door. "I'll see you the next 3 in the morning run, Iwa-chan."

"You too, you freak." Iwaizumi laughed, Oikawa laughing quietly alongside him. The cashier even had a beautiful laugh too, fuck.

Oikawa whistled as he pushed his cart out of the door and towards his car. The parking lot seemed less empty now, though the amount of cars was the same. The creepy, evil haunted feeling was still there, so he should probably take care of that with Akaashi. But his conversation with the hot cashier, Iwaizumi, left him feeling as light as a cloud.

And as he loaded his bags into the car, he felt relieved that Iwaizumi bought all that bullshit about the stuff he was buying tonight. Opening a portal to the Underworld needed more than you would think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh ill be posting the first few chapters kinda quickly since theyre already written. [tumblr if you wanna go chat](http://not-deadish.tumblr.com) now im gonna go sleep forever


	3. Of Strange Pizza Deliveries and Beautiful Angels Summoning Hellfire

As a pizza delivery boy, Daichi has seen a lot of weird shit. It was only natural, he delivered pizza to people's homes, and people are always weirder at home. If Daichi was a psychology student, he would probably write a thesis on delivering pizza and the people you meet doing so. But no, instead he's an engineering major and his job as a pizza delivery boy helps him in no way whatsoever.

But yes, Daichi has run into many weird people during his job. One time some guy opened the door and he was totally naked expect for a sock on his hard on. The guy looked just as uncomfortable as Daichi felt, and they could both hear someone calling out and saying some inappropriate things Daichi would never repeat. Daichi had pretty much thrown the box at the guy before grabbing the money and rushing off.

There was this other time he was led to an address that was pretty much in the middle of the woods, which should be impossible. They lived in a city. There are no woods in a city. And yet he found himself in the middle of the woods, driving his car down a creepy dirt road, looking for any sign of life at all. He was five seconds away from turning back when he finally came upon the damn cabin in the middle of the woods.

Now Daichi was not one to believe in ghosts. He's seen horror movies many times in his life and his mind knows the difference between special effects and real life. But on that day his mind told him one thing and one thing only. Get the hell out of that place as soon as you could.

He parked as close as he could to the front of the cabin, ignoring how much the branches have probably scratched up the sides of his car. He took the pizza box carrier from the seat next to him, sliding out the box within the bag. He took a deep breath, steeling himself up to open the door. Without another thought, he bounded out of the car, towards the front door of the cabin. He knocked on the door in rapid succession, eyes scanning the area around him. This was all so fucked up. In that moment he decided to never deliver to this area ever again, no matter what his boss says.

His attention refocused towards the door when he heard noise on the other side. He waited, holding the pizza box as a shield against any serial killers or man eating ghouls. Instead a hand appeared out of the small crack of the door. The hand, an old, wrinkly one, held the money for the pizza. Instead of saying anything, Daichi took the money, pushed the box into the hand then turned back towards the car and booked it.

He ignored the creepy, horrifying laughter behind him.

He's had other weird deliveries too. He once delivered to an apartment that had hundreds of cats inside, the blonde five year old kid in front of him only shrugging as he stared at hum questionably. It was a quick exchange, one with only a few words. He just really couldn't wait to get away from that apartment, it smelt down right terrible.

Yes, in all of Daichi's months of being a pizza delivery boy, he's seen more than enough weird shit in his life time. He's gone through some near death experiences and once, not that he's proud to admit this, he pissed his pants in fear when he delivered to that old lady that started screaming at him in Greek while she had a knife in her hand.

But today's delivery took the fucking cake and threw the rest to the ground with tremendous power.

It would be best to start this from the beginning.

Daichi was working the late shift tonight, forgoing making a trip with Kuroo to the pub Bokuto works at for making much need cash instead. The late shift normally was the cause of his stranger deliveries, so every single phone call gave him more anxiety than the last. He breathed a sweet sigh of relief after the last call was a pick up order like the last two. He rested against the counter, tapping away on his phone.

He was ten notes away from achieving a Million Master on Cytus, only ten damn notes when the pizzeria phone rang. He saw his thumb press a second too soon, the animated good showing up as his finger pressed on the screen. He froze, the rest of the notes left missed as he mourned in his defeat. Placing his phone down gently, he pick up the pizzeria phone in exchange. He said his normal greeting through gritted teeth, images of that ruined perfect score flashing in his mind.

“Ah hello yes. I would like one large pizza. With mushrooms. And spicy. Very spicy.” The voice on the other side said, a voice that was so smooth and refreshing it made Daichi forget the fact that this call made him mess up his perfect score.

“What not spicy? Guys come on, I love spicy.” He could hear the voice say away from the phone. There was more background noise before the voice was back and louder than previously. “Okay, can you x the spicy part? My friends are a bit weak.”

“That’s fine.” He stuttered out, taken completely by the beautiful, light voice. He could hear screaming in the background, and some crashing that made him incredibly nervous. “Is that all?”

“Ah, no. Can I have ten orders of garlic bread sticks?” The voice asked before yelling something away from the phone. Daichi stared at the phone in shock, eyes blown wide. Who the hell needs ten orders of garlic sticks?

“Are you sure, sir? There’s five breadsticks per order.”

“Damn, only five?” Daichi nearly dropped the phone as the other person’s voice got further away again. In a second, the voice was back in his ear. “Can I get 15 orders? All for delivery.”

He croaked out a sure before relaying the price and writing down the address. He gave the order to the chef completely out of it. The mix shock combo of the beautiful voice behind the phone and the crazy order fucked with his mind so much that he forgot that he had to deliver this.

It was when the cook shoved the pizza box and two huge brown bags stuffed with garlic sticks in his arms, did he remember that he had to bring this damn thing all the way downtown.

Now the drive there was fine. It was great in fact. Even though the time on his dashboard was blinking near midnight, he was happy with the clear road and the great music playing on his radio.  
He pulled into the parking lot of the apartment building, locking his car once he made his way inside. This was the point where stuff went weird.

The minute he walked into the building, a shiver went down his spine. He could feel goosebumps on his arms and his hands shook as he walked up the stairs. This oppressive pressure was making him sweat, and he felt like every door was screaming at him even if the building was completely quiet.

When he was finally in front of the right door, the pressure was ten times harder. He could feel it crushing his throat as he tried how to remember how to breathe. He could hear banging and crashes from behind the door, and he was scared to even knock. But he had to if he wanted his paycheck.

He steeled himself when the door started to inch open, shrinking back a little as the crashes began to get louder without the barrier of the door.

“Hi.” The door fully opened to an angel. An actual angel, a guy with soft, fluffy gray hair. His eyes were wide and open, as warm as chocolate that matched the gentle smile. His eyes were drawn to the small birthmark right under his eye, and when the angel spoke again, Daichi could swear he was in love.

“Hey.” He smiled back, shoulders relaxing. The oppressive pressure had totally left, leaving him with a refreshing, light feeling. “I’ve got your order.”

“I see that.” The angel nodded, eyes still smiling at Daichi.

“You got a lot of breadsticks.”

“Satan really likes breadsticks.” The angel shrugged his shoulders, and Daichi almost let it go before his words turned over in his head.

“Wait wh-.” Before Daichi could finish, a voice arose from behind the angel.

“Suga, the fire is blue.” The whine came from within the apartment. The voice was distinctly upset, and then two people came up behind him. They both were just as beautiful as the angel, though looking at all three, they were all in different states of disarray, shirts twisted and charred, hair a wild mess, and it looked like they had streaks of something on their faces.

“Did you guys use dragon egg shell powder?” The angel, Suga he was guessing, asked the brunette guy, who had a big, puppyish pout.

“We did but it didn’t seem to work.” The raven haired one said this time, his voice much smoother and calmer than his brunette counterpart.

“Try fish tongue, phoenix feathers, and bird eyes. That should make the fire red. Make sure the candles are all on too. I’m just gonna get the food, okay?” With that both of the angel’s friends looked at Daichi, checking him out up and down.

“I like him.” The raven haired one said, eyes trained seriously on Daichi before looking back to Suga.

“I do too. You should totally give him your number. Sink your teeth into him before I go for it.” The brunette winked at Daichi before nudging Suga’s shoulders.

“You two just shut up. Go and make sure another demon doesn’t get through the circle.” He pushed them away before turning back to Daichi. “Sorry about them. Here is your money, plus tip.”

Daichi nodded as he took the money and handed over the order to the angel. Before they exchanged goodbyes, a red blaze grew behind him and screaming could be heard. “SUGA WE GOT IT. HURRY UP.”

“Just give me a second! Don’t burn anything down!” Suga turned back towards Daichi, smiling gently again but looking more worried. “Thank you so much. Have a good night.”

“You- you too.” Daichi nodded at Suga, giving an awkward wave. Just as the grey haired boy started to close the door, he stopped it suddenly, staring Daichi in the eye.

“Also, if you get a text from a weird number giving you another number for a person named Suga, I’m really sorry. I can’t really control my friends. You can just block the number if you want.” Suga nodded again then turned away and closed the door, leaving a dazed Daichi.

Daichi walked away, that oppressive feeling coming back. While he walked down the stairs, the feeling grew tenfold, and he could feel fear and panic grow in him. He rushed to get out of the building, the feeling leaving his shoulders as he ran out the front door.

He turned back to look at the building, his eyes catching a window that seemed to be glowing red. He shivered and walked to his car, getting in quickly. It was when he was sitting down that he felt his phone buzz. It was from an unknown number, but he had a feeling he knew what it would say.

‘Yahoo~ just thought you would want suga-chan’s number xxx-xxxx good luck (・ωｰ)～☆’ Daichi stared down at his phone, a small smile growing on his face as he saved the number in his contacts. He started the car and drove away with a big smile on his face, ignoring the loud boom behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it looks like the plot is going nowhere, but no worries its going everywhere
> 
>  
> 
> [say hi if you want](http://not-deadish.tumblr.com/)


	4. Caffeine Concoctions, Broken Blenders, and Insane Asylums! Oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some psychological   
>  horror so uh tread with caution

1 in the morning was the best time to be awake.

It was that time in the morning where you just sit in front of the television, a mug of something warm in your hands as you burn your eyes watching a bad movie.

1 in the morning is also the perfect time to be awake for Akaashi because that was when energy in the air was the strongest.

He sat on his living room floor, a book in one hand while he drew out the symbols he needed with the other. Tuesday mornings were always the best days to try his hand at some alchemy.

Oikawa was currently sitting at the kitchen table, drinking his normal midnight super coffee mixed with two different energy drinks. Living with Oikawa, Akaashi has quickly learned that he doesn't sleep. He literally lives off of caffeine and magic. It’s a tad bit intimidating yet somewhat mystifying. Akaashi has also learned to recognize which crashing sounds meant Oikawa passed out somewhere in the apartment again.

Yahaba Shigeru was there too, a classmate of Oikawa. After a very strange freak accident, Oikawa had learned that Yahaba did have some powerful magic in him, and Oikawa quickly took him under his wing. Forcibly. With every adventure that Oikawa, Akaashi, and Suga dragged him on, the more he seemed to have nervous break downs. Right now he was begging Oikawa to get rid of the fairies that have been following him for a week. Supposedly they were trying to cut off his toes.

"Please, can you just get them to leave me alone already? I haven't slept in the past week because they keep pulling my hair until I wake up. I haven't taken off my shoes in days." Yahaba grabbed Oikawa's shoulders, pleading with him as the fairies giggled behind him.

"Yahaba, you have to learn how to talk to the fairies yourself. How else will you learn to be a great witch like myself? Plus who actually sleeps anymore?" Oikawa said, sipping at his caffeine poisoned drink.

"Great witch, my ass. Oikawa, excuse me for being rude, but you've only been studying magic for five years. That's not nearly enough time to become a great witch." Akaashi placed the broken blender in the middle of his circle as he scolded Oikawa. The poor blender has gone through one too many mixings of their magical ingredients. This was probably the fifth fixing it needed this year.

"Ignore him." Oikawa gave that 'pleasant' smile to Akaashi, the one that screamed 'shut the fuck up', before turning to Yahaba again. "But anyways. You, Yahaba, have to learn to do this magic stuff on your own. We all have great expectations, and if you want to be a great witch you have to try harder than you have already been."

"But here's the thing. I don't want to be a great witch. I never wanted to be a great witch. I never wanted to be a part of any of this until you roped me into this mess!" Yahaba snapped and pointed his finger at Oikawa. Of course with the powerful burst of emotion, his magic seemed to seep out of him, breaking the coffee mug in Oikawa's hands. Oikawa yelped as the hot concoction spilt all over him.

"You're gaining more control. A month ago you would've knocked him out cold." Akaashi commended him, nodding his head approvingly at Yahaba's accidental display of magic.

"Rude! The both of you are just too damn rude." Oikawa rushed up, grabbing paper towels. He tried to pat himself dry while whining about how the drink was burning him. Akaashi watched him for a few seconds before taking pity, saying a spell that dried up Oikawa's clothes. "That doesn't help the burning Akaashi."

"Please stop whining while I fix our blender." And then in a sudden flash of light, the blender was repaired, all the pieces back together. Akaashi smiled proudly at the blender, taking it into his arms as he got up. He walked into the kitchen, plugging it into the right place before patting it. This time he added extra symbols to reinforce it a little more, hoping to give it some time before he had to fix it again.

"You know you don't have to do that whole alchemy stuff, right? We both have like, ten different spells that could fix the blender with a snap." Oikawa looks at Akaashi as he snaps his own fingers, cup fixing itself.

"Yes, but unlike you, I prefer to branch out from just magic. There's so many more forms of energy in the world. Yahaba, I hope you're taking notes." Akaashi pointed a finger at Yahaba. He too, wanted his friend to learn and progress in magic. He helps Oikawa mentor Yahaba in the ways of magic, even though the two were the same age. Yahaba only groaned and dropped his head onto the table.

A few minutes later, while Oikawa and Akaashi were having a pleasant chat about whether or not to buy goblin eggs this year, the apartment door opened, an excited looking Sugawara Koushi stepping inside with a wide smile on his face. He said a few simple words that made Akaashi and Oikawa smile with glee.

"We have an abandoned insane asylum to check tonight, guys."

Yahaba broke down crying for twenty minutes as the rest of them packed up their normal 'dangerous abandoned place' searching supplies.

Six hours later, while the sun was overhead with a few storm clouds lingering in the distances, they were back at the apartment. They sat at the kitchen table, everyone looking at anything but each other. The atmosphere was still tense and heavy from the night, everyone exhausted.

Oikawa was the first to fall asleep, his caffeine finally giving out on him. Yahaba fell next, tears still in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around himself, the bottom of his pants still only being held together by threads. Suga looks down at the table, a thoughtful look on his face, before he looks up at Akaashi, this time with a smile. His head drops to the table, not even a second later and just like that everyone but Akaashi was passed the fuck out.

Akaashi sighed as he got up, going over to the laptop left on the table in the living room. He picked up the laptop that had recorded the night’s events, all picked up from a small camera and mic in the baseball cap Akaashi wears during their adventures. All of the images of the night goes rushing into his mind.

After Suga had announced where they were going, the three of them had rushed to get all needed supplies into the car while Yahaba rocked in the corner. They made it to the asylum in record time, and they could all feel the energy that filled the dark, creepy looking building.

Oikawa said the energy in this building felt worse than the energy at the Super Walmart that Iwaizumi (the hot cashier he finally started talking too) worked at. And the energy there was some dark, dark, dark, dark shit. Akaashi could even see that one of the corners of the building was completely knocked out, and the building in general didn't look very secure to walk in. Did that stop them? No, of course not.

Walking into the building, they quickly learned what a stupid idea this was in the first place. The haunting started immediately, with the front door swinging locked behind them. No amount of magic aimed at the door would open it. So they knew they were dealing with some high power shit here.

They entered the main hall after the calmed Yahaba down for the fifth time, and from then on out it was just a huge fucking mess. Stuff flying at them from the halls, constantly changing paths, and a near constant screaming for them to leave the asylum all happened within the first five minutes.

They decide not to spilt up for once, much to Yahaba's relief. Though that honestly doesn't make anything any easier.

They traveled through room to room, listening to the haunting shrieks as it got darker the further they went into the asylum. Broken windows barely allowed any light into any of the rooms, bugs crawled around their feet as they all felt like someone was breathing over their shoulder.

One of the rooms they had entered was pure white, nothing at all in the room expect for a hole that was pure black in the middle of the floor. As they crowded around it, Oikawa dropped a small pebble that he had found in his pocket into the hole, and they watched as it disappeared out of their sight the moment it hit the floor. They decided to get out of the room as quick as they could. Just as Suga was about to exit last, he was been pulled back, falling to the floor as his fingers scrambled for purchase on the smooth floor, face riddled with terror. Akaashi's eyes blew wide as he saw a ghostly hand made of wisp had wrapped itself around Suga's ankle. He was being dragged towards the hole in the middle of the room, and that fact alone prompted everyone into action. Yahaba and Oikawa grabbed Suga, trying to pull Suga away from the surprisingly strong, disembodied hand. Akaashi was quick to say any spell he could, and finally just outright cursing the hand and kicking at it till it went away.

The next significant room they entered was absolutely wrecked, a child's room with broken toys thrown everywhere, faded spaceship wallpaper peeling from the walls. The room had a small, dusty bed tucked away in the corner, a cabinet that was breaking apart by the hinges at the other. A lone child sat in the middle of the room, clothes in tatters as they shrunk in on themselves, arms wrapped tight against small shoulders. Akaashi, Yahaba, and Suga tried to hold Oikawa back, the idiot always had a strange affection for kids no matter how nasty he was to everyone else. But no, instead he rushed towards the child, asking if they were okay, only to retract in terror as the 'child' turned around. Instead of a child's face, it was pure white static and a terrible screeching filled the room. They screamed as the fuzzy faced creature crawled towards them with broken limbs, and they pulled Oikawa through the door before slamming it shut.

Yahaba opened the door to the next room, only to see a white void in front of them. Yahaba's foot had accidentally pushed a piece of rubble into the room as he opened the door, and they all watched the rock fall down and down and down. Yahaba had quickly shut the door shut after that, walking away with the others on his tail.

At one point they entered a lone hall, one that was only lit up by a small window at the end of the hall. They moved down the hallway, though no matter how many footsteps they would take, they never seemed to make it to the end. The hall seemed only to get progressively darker, the light from the small window fading. Akaashi reached out to grab for one of his companions, only for his hand to grasping empty air. He turned around, only to see pitch blackness. His ears heard nothing and he could feel himself drowning in the emptiness of the hall. He moved his hands in all directions only to feel nothing. He could feel the air being ripped out of his throat. The walls were closing in one him, yet at the same time he felt nothing, he saw nothing, he heard nothing. He fell to the nothingness that was underneath him, wrapping his arms around his knees and rocking himself while he kept his eyes shut. A hand on his shoulder made him shriek, and he opened his eyes to Oikawa, Yahaba, and Suga looking at him worriedly. They explain to him that were walking down the hall when Akaashi started freaking out, arms whipping around while blubbering to himself. They offer to go home, everyone obviously spooked by something obviously bigger than themselves, but he shakes his head, insisting they go on. There was something here that needed to happen tonight, he knew it.

The rest of the rooms were never as bad, rooms that were torn apart, rubble falling from the walls and broken glass scattering the floors. Some were different, a row of beds in one, tiles of a bathroom and rusted, green shower heads in another. Each room held a new energy, some more murderous than others. These rooms only held few surprises, though Akaashi's memory could've been tricked with at one point. Things flew around rooms, strange whispers floated past their ears, and they were over swept with random cold spots at times, but it was nothing they weren't use too.

It was when they had reached the crumbled part of the second floor did that shiver of something crawl down Akaashi's spine again. They all stopped at the edge of the floor, peering down at the crumbled building below them. Akaashi looked out into the woods surrounding the building when he thought he caught a pair of bright red lights in the forest. Just as he was about to say something, a shout pulled him out of his thoughts. Suga had spied a small, black book hanging off of a small ledge from a small piece of the floor. Even Yahaba, who's only been exposed to magic for a short amount of time, could feel the raw power coming from the book. Akaashi's body was yearning to get the book, but he knew reaching for it could only spell uncertain doom. He saw Suga and Oikawa holding themselves back as well, all trying to ignore that sweet, siren's call of the magic from the book.

What they did not notice was Yahaba walking towards the book, eyes in a daze as he stepped closer, reaching down to grabbed the book. The moment the rest of them saw exactly what Yahaba was doing, they rushed into action. Before Yahaba could fall off the side of the building, Oikawa grabbed onto his hands, and they all watched the book fall to the ground below. Yahaba's dreamlike state was knocked out of him, and he was screaming at Oikawa to help him while Oikawa was screaming at him back.

And that is when shit really hit the fan.

While Akaashi and Suga tried to pull Oikawa up along with Yahaba, those red lights slowly came closer to the building. As it came into view, Akaashi and Suga quickly recognized it as a werewolf, bigger than a normal wolf and twenty times as fierce. Akaashi is pretty sure he said curses in at least twenty languages, and he had included a few dead ones as well. The werewolf was howling with bloodlust, and that looming full moon did not help anyone. It growled up at Yahaba, who started screaming louder in terror as he tried to keep his legs away from the beast trying to eat him.

Akaashi started tearing through the backpacks, looking for the gun they kept with silver bullets for occasions like this. The only problem was that it was nowhere to be found. Instead he found a large, plastic zip lock bag of silver spoons. He screamed at Oikawa while he started throwing down spoons at the werewolf that was getting closer to biting off Yahaba's foot. Suga joined his spoon assault quickly as they both spelled rocks to aim at the werewolf. Yahaba was hyperventilating now, tears pouring out of his eyes as he begged every deity he was taught of for his life. He could feel sharp teeth pull at the fabric of his pants, and he swung his legs away from the beast that wanted him as dinner. He could even hear Suga scream about how he wasn't ready to die when he had just met that cute delivery guy the other day.

It was five minutes later and some well-placed throws of spoons at the werewolf's snout when the thing finally gave up, giving them one last snarl before running into the woods. Oikawa, Suga, and Akaashi gave sweet sighs of relief as Yahaba screamed at them to pull him up. After they did, it was a group decision to get out as soon as possible. Instead of taking the long way around and going through the horror of the asylum again, they left through the crumbled part, quickly climbing their way down with magic as help. When Yahaba asked why they didn't just use magic to help him back up, they told him to shut up.

Akaashi walked over to the book, now on the ground and still with the same pull as ever. He took a thick cloth out of his bag and picked up the book with it, trying to ignore the pull to open it. He quickly wrapped up the book and shoved it into his bag. He knew this book was dangerous, something that was going to prove tricky for them. The pure energy radiating off of it was warning enough.

They had all made their way back to the car and Suga drove them home, where they all found themselves where they are now.

It was near ten in the morning now as Akaashi watched the screen. The video swung back and forth, aiming at Suga, Oikawa, and Yahaba in a rushed panic, and he could hear himself screaming about the nothingness. So it had been some mind trick instead of an actual empty hallway. He could feel a shiver crawl down his spine when he felt his phone vibrate.

He took it out to see a text from Bokuto, the nice, very energetic, yet extremely attractive bartender that he met that night Oikawa kicked him out of the apartment. It was a normal text, one that was expected out of Bokuto, asking him to dinner tonight with one too many emojis. He typed out a simple response, a quick yes with a response of a nice restaurant to go too.

He could feel his eyes falling shut, the action of the night taking its toll. He felt himself sinking to his side on the couch as he placed his laptop onto the living room table. The sounds of the storm outside soothed him, the storm's lullaby singing him to sleep.

As his mind finally let him rest, his last thought was what Bokuto would think if he only knew what exactly Akaashi did with his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see this chapter was very important to the series as a whole but had the least amount of views because it didnt really fall into any relationship. without this chapter a lot doesnt make sense.  
> [x](http://not-deadish.tumblr.com)


	5. Goblin's Blood is Hard To Explain

Yahaba felt like crying.

Well, Yahaba always felt like crying recently, but these last five months have given him 20 times more panic attacks than the last 20 years of his life. And he's only had two panic attacks before these last five months.

Ever since talking to Oikawa, his life has become one mess after another. He still hates his Consumer Behavior professor, the devil that paired him up with Oikawa for a group project. Oikawa Tooru was that guy on campus, the one everyone knew and everyone loved. It was like people bowed down for him at every turn. Yahaba was excited about working with him at first, he had high grades and who wouldn't like being near someone so popular.

The first few days were okay, they organized their project out and seemed to be doing well. It was a few days in when they started to fight over something in their project, he couldn't remember what.

And now here is the thing. Since Yahaba was young, whenever he got too emotional stuff would happen. He could be crying and a mirror would break. Whenever he screamed doors would slam open and shut by themselves. Whenever he laughed too much strong winds would blow in a room with all the windows shut. When these instances first started happening, about when he was seven or eight, he thought he was a wizard, like all the Harry Potter stuff and everything. It was his thirteenth birthday when he still didn't receive a letter to some cool wizarding school did he finally accept the fact that he wasn't a wizard.

Because of these weird instances that happened whenever he got too emotional, he had learned to school his emotions and keep himself calm in the majority of situations. But Oikawa liked to test people's emotions. He was always watching, and his eyes had got stuck on Yahaba. A month later Oikawa has told Yahaba the only reason he had started watching him was because he could feel the energy swirling around Yahaba, but at the same time he was way too calm.

Oikawa had instigated a fight between them, the sly bastard of a man, and mid yell all of the books in the room had flew towards Oikawa, one hitting him straight in the face. After a few moments of confusion, Oikawa beamed at Yahaba. He started talking rapidly about how he knew Yahaba was magically and how excited he was to start training him.

And now he was here, walking down the street at 1 in the morning while it was raining and he had a bag filled with containers of goblin's blood.

The only light came from dim street lamps, a sharp wind biting at his arms. He felt his feet drag through puddles, his eyes heavy with exhaustion. Ever since Oikawa introduced him to Akaashi and Suga, his nights were spent more often than not at their apartment instead of his own dorm. He tried, he tried oh so hard to stay away from these freaks, but something magical always made him run back for help.

He was tired and thinking about what he's been exposed to in the last five months makes his stomach twist and turn in ways unnatural to man. Last night was just the cream of the crop. Hanging from a building after being lured to his death by a book was not what he considered a fun night. The werewolf trying to eat him alive didn't help. The damn animal ruined his favorite jeans too.  
Not even 24 hours later he was sent out to do another strange ass errand and he was soaking wet to top it all off. He continued to walk forward even though every sense in his body was telling him to run back to his dorm and just throw the goddamn goblin's blood out his window.

He sighed and ignored the goosebumps traveling up his arms, keeping his eyes focused ahead of him. It was true what Akaashi had said, energy really was more powerful at night. He could sense it around him now, different strengths and types floating around him.

His eyes caught on someone else on the street, the first person he's seen since he left he apartment other than the magic shop keeper. They were stopped at a motorcycle, angrily kicking at it. Yahaba was going to walk past, he really was, when his feet stopped next to the guy by themselves, not listening to his screaming protests in his mind.

"Is something wrong?" He found himself asking. Standing still, the rain felt harder as it hit his skin, like small bullets. The motorcyclist turned around, his face set into a scowl, hard eyes glaring at Yahaba. Under the dim light and heavy rain, he could tell this guy had shocking blond hair, most likely bleached.

"What do you want?" He growled out, arms crossed. Yahaba leaned back from the guy's rudeness before giving he a glare of his own.

"I wanted to see if I could help, you ass." He spit out back to the stranger. He's never met anyone so rude in his life. His personality was worse than Oikawa's and that was saying a lot.

"Look, if I don't know how to fix my own fucking bike, how the fuck are you going to fix it?"

"Lemme just." He groaned and shoved his bag into the guy's arms before turning towards the bike. "Just give me a second and don't drop that."

He waved his hands over the bike. Even though he's only been studying magic and energy for a few months, he was surprisingly good at fixing mechanical things. He wasn't sure why, but he could feel where the break of energy was located. It was an easy fix from there. He just had to concentrate on the break and focus on gapping it. As his hands hovered over the motorcycle he felt the break of energy over the center of the motorcycle, over what he was guessing was the engine. He focused on this part of the motorcycle and thought of bridging the gap. He felt the clicks and movements of the engine fixing itself. He gave a smile of satisfaction as he felt the gap of energy bridge together. Giving it one more check over, he found no more gaps and turned back to the asshole.

"Here. Try turning it on now." He grabbed his bag back before stepping aside. His clothes felt heavy, the rain not even getting to his saturated clothes anymore.

"You didn't even fucking do anything." The blond grumble before moving over to the bike. He got on the bike and turned it on, the engine finally coming to life. He looked down at the bike surprised before turning his head towards Yahaba. "How did you do that? You didn't even touch the fucking thing."

Yahaba smiled at him and shrugged. "Magic."

"Well, uh." The guy looked at Yahaba awkward before looking ahead of him. "Do you want a ride home? Since you fixed my bike and all."

Yahaba noticed the biker's ears turning red, the scowl on his face seeming nervous now. "Sure. That would be nice. As long as you don't kidnap me or anything."

"Don't worry, I bet you'd be so annoying I'd return you. There's a small compartment in the back with an extra helmet. You can put your bag in there and wear the helmet." He nodded his head towards the back of the bike before putting on his own helmet. Yahaba nodded before finding the compartment. Just as he said, there was a helmet in it. He took it out and placed his bag in there, praying the container of blood wouldn't spill over. He would have a tough time explaining that one.

He put the helmet on, but he stopped himself. He's never been on a motorcycle before and it was kinda nerve wracking. The guy looked at him questionably for a second, but Yahaba steeled his nerves and got on behind him. Yahaba's been through worse than a motorcycle ride. He's been chased by a demon, strapped to a table, followed by fairies that wanted to cut off his toes, and nearly eaten by a werewolf. He could handle a motorcycle ride.

"I'm Yahaba Shigeru by the way. I live on Becken Street." He wrapped his arms around the guy, like he saw in the movies. He tired to ignore how muscled the guy felt underneath his really nice fitted motorcycle jacket.

"Kyoutani Kentarou, and yeah I know where that is. Now hold on tight." Yahaba heard him give a short chuckle over the sound of the engine. "It's gonna be a wild ride." With that he flipped the kickstand and took off.

Now yes, Yahaba has seen a lot of things in his last five months, been scared shitless many times. But he is sure he's never screamed louder in his life as Kyoutani drove the bike way faster than the speed limit. He clung to Kyoutani while he prayed to God and all the other ones. He could hear Kyoutani laughing in front of him.

"This is not funny!" He screamed over the roar of the engine.

"Sorta is."

"Slow down, you ass!" Yahaba squeezed his torso a bit tighter.

"Fine but you're a crybaby." He could feel the bike start to slow down to a sane speed and he breathed a bittersweet sigh of relief. "By the way, how did you really fix my bike?"

"Magic, I told you." Yahaba smiled behind his helmet. Most people never believed him when he said magic, and Suga had casted a charm over him that made people forget that any of them were talking about magic. He wasn't sure how it worked, but it did and they got away with a lot of stuff that way. It also served as a reminder about just how terrifying Suga actually is.

"Okay, say for a minute I believe your cute magic excuse. How does it really work?"

"Well." Knowing that Kyoutani would just forget it all after he left, he went into a brief explanation. "The magic that you may think about and real magic are sorta similar, sorta not. Magic is basically being able to use energy in different ways. Humans only use this energy is ways you already now, but witches have a special affinity with the magic around them. We can bend and use it as we wish, though we cannot create anything or destroy anything. You're engine wasn't working so there was a gap in energy there, which I bended to gap, fixing your engine."

He could hear Kyoutani laugh again, and Yahaba blushed again. He had a nice laugh, sorta gravely and a bit angry sounding, just like him. The wind rushing past him felt nice, and he barely felt the rain now that they were moving so fast. "And that's how magic works? It's all just energy?"

"Yeah, basically. Nothing more, nothing less." They turned onto Yahaba's street now, and he pointed to his apartment building in the distance. "It's that one right there."

"Gotcha." Kyoutani slowed down then pulled over in front of Yahaba's building. Yahaba got off the back of the motorcycle. As he opened the compartment in the back, Kyoutani took off his own helmet, face still set in a scowl. It was probably his natural face, if Yahaba had to guess. "You're welcome."

"Thank you." He pulled out his bag and placed the helmet back in before closing it. He stepped up on the sidewalk and looked at Kyoutani again. He had a strange look on his face, as if he was trying to look through Yahaba.

"Have I met you before? I sweat I've heard your screaming before." Yahaba stared at the guy, eyes squinting in confusion. Heard his scream?

"Unless you were the werewolf that tried to eat me last night, no. I haven't screamed much like I did tonight." Kyoutani looked at him before his face lit up in recognition.

"Ah. That was you. Your pants tasted horrible, by the way." He pulled on his helmet again and turned on the bike. "Your ass looked great from down below though. And tell your friends silver spoons don't really work on werewolves. See ya around." And with that he drove off.

"Wait a second. WAIT A SECOND." He screamed out, stepping out on the street. He stared off at the motorcycle, watching it turn the corner. His eyes were still wide as he turned back towards the apartment building, bag still in his hands, rain still pouring down on him. His eyes caught a window currently glowing a bright purple, and he could already hearing the crashing and enchantments going on in there.

But did that matter?

No.

Because the really hot guy that just drove him home is a werewolf that tried to eat him last night. And not in the good way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last of the finished chapters so the next chapter wont probs be up for a day or so. [x](http://not-deadish.tumblr.com)


	6. How Someone Will Fall, Black Blood Falls On Black Hair, and There Will Be Egg

Kuroo could feel his soul leaving his body. It was a strange feeling, like a constant tugging at an important thing somewhere deep inside of him. Or he was just really drunk. 

“Kuroo, stop with whatever stupid inner monologue you’re having. Your only on your second drink, you’re not drunk.” Daichi slid into the seat next to him, frown prominent on his face. Of course this fuddy duddy had to come and ruin his fun. “I am not a fuddy duddy, you’re just an idiot.”

“Are you reading my fucking mind now?” Kuroo slammed his glass down on the table. He pouted at Daichi

“You’re self monologueing again. You know when you say what you’re thinking out loud because you think it’s cool or something?” He did not do that. “You just fucking did it right now, Kuroo!”

“Hey, hey, hey! You two sure are being loud without me.” Bokuto slid into the booth seat across from them, putting down more glasses of some probably dangerously alcoholic beverage. “What are you guys fighting about this time?” 

“Nothing.” Kuroo said, grabbing his drink. He enjoyed the burn that ran down his throat, the pleasant sting of something that was sure to get him fucked up if he kept drinking it. 

“Kuroo is in self-denial about things he’s doing.” Daichi said, rolling his eyes. “We all know what that means.” 

“And what exactly does that mean!” He snapped, turning towards Daichi.

“It means you’re in loooooooovvvvvvvvveeeee again.” Kuroo swung his head to glare at Bokuto, who had said the offending comment. 

“I-.” He began in defense of himself.

“Yes, you do. You look at someone, talking to them for ten minutes, decide you want to date them, and then you break their heart because you realized you didn’t actually love them.” Bokuto spoke this time, pointing his drink at Kuroo as Daichi nodded his head.

“And who exactly have I done this heartbreaking too?” 

“Both of us.” They said at the same time, glaring at Kuroo. He sunk sheepishly into his seat, grin uneasy as their stress seem to intensify. There was a big mishap when he met the both of them in high school, a very messy one that still isn’t let go of today. It wasn’t his fault people tend to fall for his charming personality. 

“Charming personality on what planet?” Daichi scoffed at him. “I fell for you for your awkward clumsiness and the fact you’re actually a total dork underneath that monstrous hair.”

“How did-“ 

“You’re self monologueing again.” Bokuto said this time. “I fell for you because you were an awesome bro. And you had really nice arms. And you had that whole black hair, dark eyed thing that I like.”

“Okay, I get it. I’m an asshole when it comes to leading people on. But I’m not going to lead anyone on this time.” He smiled to himself, proud of his decision. 

“If you’ve already talked to this guy I give it two weeks.” Daichi crossed his arms while turning to Bokuto. “You?” 

“I think I want to be kinder this time around. I give it a month and a week. 30 bucks.” 

“You guyyyyyyssssssss.” Kuroo dropped his head onto Daichi’s shoulder, continually whining. Why did no one ever believe in him? He liked to consider himself a good guy. 

“Anyways,” Daichi said, pushing his head off his shoulder. “Who is it this time? Some girl at the coffee shop down the street?” 

“Was it that pretty IT guy at the computer center on campus?” Bokuto said, joining in on the teasing.

“No.” He grumbled, crossing his arms again. “It was this really cute guy at the record shop downtown.” 

“Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. You mean that short, pudding head guy. Wow, you picked a quiet one.” Bokuto said before he chugged down his drink. “What’s making you go outside your normal prey?”

“Bokuto, stop being an ass. They’re people not prey. Anyways they just seem really… nice. Different. I mean they never speak much but like...” Kuroo stopped talking, thinking back to their interactions today. It was true, the small blonde that stood behind the cash register normally never talked much at all. They mumbled more than spoke, and you could normally fid them with their head down more than anything. 

“Have you guys ever exchanged more than three words?” Daichi asked him, pulling away Bokuto’s glass. Kuroo ignored his whining as he thought back to what had happened that day.

“Yes, actually. We bonded over our love for strange music that you guys normally make fun of me for. They have the cutest smile I’ve ever seen in my lifeeeee.” He sighed and leaned back on his seat, limbs splayed across the seat. He lazily waved at a limb at the vomiting noises that followed his dreamy sigh. “Though one weird thing did happen.”

“They thought you were a god and slept with you?”

“You found out they were blind and you realized that was the only way they could stand to look at you?” 

“You found your sense of pride and shame you’ve never had?” 

They continued on with of train of insults so Kuroo spent the whole time making high pitched whining noises till they stopped. “Are you guys done hurting my feelings so I can talk or what?” 

“For now.” Daichi rested back against the seat and nodded at him to continue. 

“Anyways, it wasn’t that bad. They just kinda stopped doing anything for a second and said this really weird thing. Something about how someone will fall, black blood falls on black hair, and there will be egg. I’m not too sure. They got this dreamy look in their eyes and wouldn’t respond to me for a few seconds. But after that they were fine. A little flustered but they smiled at me when I left.” He sighed again, covering his eyes when he couldn’t control the huge smile on his face. 

“Kuroo stooooopppp you look to cute bro.” Bokuto dropped his head on the table, rocking back and forth as Kuroo continued to giggle, ignoring Daichi murmuring about eggs.

“You guys are fucking idiots.” Daichi shook his head, his nose scrunched up at the two of them. 

“You’re the one who can’t shut up about that grey haired angel you met on that delivery.” Kuroo threw back at him. It’s been a week and Daichi still spoke of Sugawara Koushi, the strange, apparently beautiful thermodynamics major who goes to the university on the other side of town and apparently knew demons personally. When Daichi found out he worked at the same pub Bokuto works at, Kuroo had to hold Daichi back from attacking. He was screaming something or another about not introducing them earlier. Kuroo couldn’t remember exactly what it was but he knew it blew out his hearing for a while.

“Okay, that is true, but Bokuto is stilling mooning over Akaashi.” He pointed his finger accusingly over at Bokuto, who hooted in response, glare heavy on his face.

“Well excuse me if I found the most amazing person in the whole world and IIIIIII actually slept with them.” Bokuto puffed up his chest, features set in pride of himself. Akaashi Keiji was the other beauty that had popped up in his idiotic friend’s lives, Bokuto’s latest obsession. The amount of times Kuroo has heard this guy’s name and random facts about him, it was like Kuroo knew him in real life. He hasn’t even seen the guy once. 

“Guys, can we just all admit we’re fucked over in love and leave it at that? I just want to drink the night away.” Kuroo interjected between the rising fight, glass held out. The other two looked at him for a second before placing their glasses next to his. 

With a cheer they downed their drinks, ignoring the obviously strange new forces that have entered their lives.

These poor idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is sorta a filler chapter, sorta something else. this is honestly not a good chapter but it serves its purpose [x](http://not-deadish.tumblr.com/)


	7. This Deity Says This and That Supernatural Source Says That

_'The desired will fall_  
_A fall worse than death_  
_Black blood as fresh as night_  
_Drips on black hair_  
_The raven’s locks_  
_There will be an edge_  
_One too deep to walk_  
_Be wise'_

Suga shivered at the words on the paper, an unsettling feeling resting on his shoulders. The words glared back up at him, purple ink on a crumpled napkin, coffee stains in the corner. He looks up at Kenma, whose eyes are focused on the handheld in their hands. 

“This was all the prophecy was? Nothing else?” Kenma sighed, closing the handheld and putting it down on the kitchen table in front of them. 

“Well, other than being the only one this week, no. Nothing special.” And that’s what worried Suga. The only one this week and it was Thursday. Normally, Kenma had a prophecy a day. 

Now that sounds like good news, maybe bad news depending on how you see it.

See Kenma’s prophecies are a mess, a downright mess. They came so frequently that it was confusing to know which ones to pay attention to and which ones to ignore. Sometimes the prophecies were simple, like that one about Oikawa overcooking his eggs. The prophecy after that predicted the burning of an abandoned building on the outskirts of town only minutes before, though the prophecy was only one word. Fire. 

There were so many different prophecies that seemed to mix and twist, it was a hassle to figure out what meant what and which ones were for the same event or a different event. It was a clusterfuck of this deity says this and that supernatural source says that. Being the legendary Oracle of Apollo and actually all other powerful gods and deities funneled into one being could do that. 

“And you told this prophecy to who?” Suga placed his hands on the table, trying to coax information out of the quiet oracle in the chair seated at the other side of the table as gentle as he could.

“I don’t know. It was some guy who came to the shop. He was tall, really tall. His hair was really messy, like really bad looking bed head. It was black too. And I didn’t like his eyes. There was just something about them.” Kenma looked down again, head resting on their knees, hands fidgeting. 

“You don’t remember his name at all?” Suga pushed on, insistent on finding out every piece of information he could about this mystery man that Kenma had accidently told a prophecy too. The thought of whether this guy would be dangerous to them or not was nagging at the front of Suga’s mind. 

“May-be. I think. Uh. Black. Something like. Oh. Kuroo. His name was Kuroo Tetsurou. He told me it while I was suggesting some new bands to listen to. Tsukishima was in the back so I had to handle customers.” Suga prepared a long scolding to give to Tsukishima when he came to pick Kenma up; they were at the shop to protect Kenma. Not leave them alone with customers. Kenma hands inched closer to the handheld now, probably itching to play away the anxiety the day caused them. 

“Okay. Thank you, Kenma.” They sighed softly with relief when Suga finally let them off, quickly picking up the hand held. Suga looked down at the napkin and sighed to himself before pushing his chair back and standing up. He crossed the doorway, heading into the living room. He walked over to the couch, leaning with his hands on the back of it. 

Akaashi sat on the couch in front of him, the small, black book they found at the asylum still in his hands, his reading glasses on. He hasn't been able to put that book down since Tuesday when they left that accursed place. He was wrapped up in the secrets it held, the mysteries that were folded beneath the pages of it. 

Suga could feel the shivers crawling down his spine as Akaashi flipped a page in the book. The book just produced this aura, one that felt so black and oppressive it made Suga nervous. He wasn’t even sure what the book was, he hasn’t had a chance to read it yet with how possessively Akaashi has been reading it. 

And the fact Akaashi hasn’t been able to put the book down since he started reading it. It was like his eyes were glued to it, taking in every single word and not responding to anyone around him, no matter what they did. Like for heck’s sake, Oikawa even poured cold water down Akaashi’s back and he didn’t do anything. 

Akaashi had become an immobilized couch potato who was cursed to read a potentially incredibly dangerous book and Suga was pretty sure Akaashi hasn’t slept since he began reading it. Or showered; the stench was hitting him from the doorway. 

“Akaashi, did you find anything out from that book so far?” He got nothing but a grunt in response. See, Suga had every right to be worried, Akaashi didn’t grunt. Akaashi was a being who spoke with elegance no matter the situation. He made cursing sound elegant. He always had insightful responses to questions. Akaashi Keiji does not grunt. 

But no, here Suga was with a grunting Akaashi who was doing something that was probably fatal because for fuck’s sake (and yes he, Sugawara Koushi, used a curse word) that book is dangerous and Suga would’ve burned it right away if he could. Now he had no chance to do so unless he wanted to burn off Akaashi’s hands as well. It was an idea.

He sighed and went around the couch, sitting down a space apart from Akaashi. The coffee table that normally sat in the middle of their living room was now moved to the side. Oikawa and Yahaba were sitting in place of it instead. Oikawa had taken it upon himself to teach Yahaba a spell on how to keep every single hair in place, with no flyaway hairs at all.

Did Yahaba actually care to learn this spell?

No.

Was he being forced to learn it anyways? 

Yes. 

“No, no, no. Not like that Yahaba. Like thissssssssssssssss.” Oikawa waved his hands again, clearing his throat before speaking a few words that sounded like garbled drunken speak to an outsider. His mussed up hair flew back into place, falling into the tamed flips associated with Oikawa. Yahaba sighed before copying Oikawa’s motions for himself, his hand movements much more rigid then the fluidity of Oikawa’s. He murmured the words Oikawa had said, nowhere near as eloquent as Oikawa as well. 

Instead of his mussed up hair falling back into place as it should, the color slowly turns from its silvery ash brown appearance to a bright, minty blue. Oikawa stared at the hair, mouth sealed shut in what looked like his effort not to burst out laughing. Suga himself was holding back a chuckle at how cute the confused Yahaba looked with blue hair. Even his eyebrows were blue. 

“So? Did I get it?” Suga is ready to intervene at any moment now because Oikawa is barely holding back his laughs and Yahaba is starting to look agitated. With Yahaba still not fully in control of an obviously boundless supply of magic in his system, it was dangerous for the boy to get too emotional. Suga has had to fix the television twenty times due to Oikawa’s provocations. “I don’t get it. Oikawa, what’s so funny?”

“Yahaba.” Suga says, pulling out his phone. Yahaba’s head swings towards Suga, worried pulled tight on his face. The lights flicker on and off now and there’s a sharp crackling noise that is making the hairs on the back of Suga’s neck stand on end. He turns on the front camera function on his smartphone then turns it to face Yahaba. “Your hair is blue.”

Yahaba stops for a moment, looking up at the phone, taking in the bright blue of his hair and eyebrows. He turns his gaze towards Oikawa then, eyes wide with bewilderment. He started speaking rapidly, words tumbling out of his mouth. “What did I do wrong? Why is my hair blue? Why the fuck are you laughing? Fix my fucking hair!”

“Okay, okayyyy.” Oikawa waves his hand at Yahaba, still laughing his ass off as Yahaba’s face started to complement his hair with how pink his cheeks were getting. He kept giggling throughout the next spell, taking out his wand for this one. He flicked his wrist, barely getting through the words without laughing.

When Yahaba’s hair didn’t change back, that was when the giggling ended. He flicked his wrist again, saying the words clearer, but the color still didn’t fade. His mouth was set in a pout now, eyes flicking over Yahaba. He stared at Yahaba’s hair, this time tapping the wand directly against the blue hair and speaking a new spell, one that Suga could recognize the words ‘read’, ‘change’, and ‘please don’t make him murder me’ in. Still nothing. “Uhhhhhh, Yahaba~”

The innocent air Oikawa took on meant nothing good. He would always use that tone when he fucked up and he couldn’t fix it and Yahaba knew it. “It’s not gonna change back, is it?”

“I think the words you used may have changed the follicles too much and made it semi-permanent. At the very least the blue looks good with your skin tone!” Oikawa claps his hands together, that annoying smile he used whenever he wanted to get out of trouble.

“I hate you.” Yahaba sighed and pulled up his knees, wrapping his arms around them. He groaned into his knees before resting his head on them, reminding Suga that Kenma was still sitting at the table. He pouted, making Suga’s heart break a little bit. “I really, really, really hate you. I’m going to look so dumb walking onto campus. Watari is never going to stop making fun of me.”

“Oh, you’re just saying that.” Oikawa flapped his hand, rising up from the floor and plopping himself down sideways into Suga’s lap, hooking an arm around Suga’s shoulders. “What about you, Mr. Refreshing? Do you hate me?”

“Oikawa, I’m not going to figure out how to fix Yahaba’s hair for you. You’re the one who taught him that, you’re the one who should teach him how to fix it. Sorry, Yahaba.” Yahaba made a disgruntled sound, one that sounded like a mix of a dying cat and tires screeching, as he pulls himself into the seat between Suga and Akaashi. He leans against Suga’s shoulder, arms crossed and still pouting. Akaashi, as he had done for the entirety of the whole situation, does not move. Suga could feel the wrinkles deepen on his face. These witches were making him too old.

He wraps his arms around Oikawa’s waist and rests his forehead against Oikawa’s back. Oikawa and Yahaba are bickering again, as normal whenever Oikawa practices magic with Yahaba. Suga knew he was overreacting, but ever since that trip to the insane asylum, the one **he** decided they should go too, he felt this constant nagging in the back of his head, like something was picking away at him slowly. They were in danger. That, he could feel in his gut. He didn’t want his small, strangely knitted, and messed up family getting hurt.

A cough behind the couch made three of its four occupants turn their heads. Oikawa and Yahaba stopped their arguing to look at Kenma, Suga straining his neck to look as well. They stood behind the couch, their eyes still focused on the handheld in their hands, thumbing pressing away on the buttons. Their mouth was drawn down in a small frown though, eyebrows knitted together.

“Um. I was told by someone, I think it was an Aztec god, that Akaashi is going to say something important that everyone needs to listen to. Now.” The three of them turned their heads towards Akaashi, who had just closed his book with a sigh. His eyes were closed, his mouth pulled into tight line as he placed the book in his lap then moved his hands to rub his temples gently, pushing up his glasses. He turned his head towards the three other witches, eyes blank in their normal indifference.

“We fucked shit up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise the plot has actually started now  
> [here's my tumblr if you have questions](http://not-deadish.tumblr.com/)


	8. Remarkably High and Probably Dangerous

If Oikawa was ever telling the truth about one thing, it would be how creepy the SuperWalmart actually is. Yahaba could feel shivers go down his spine as they pulled into the parking lot of the large warehouse store. There was only a few lights working overhead, illuminating little of the black tarred grounds. No other cars were anywhere to be seen, and Yahaba was worried whether the place was actually opened or not. 

Before another thought could filter into his mind he felt a finger poke into his side. Hard. “Ow! What the fuck, Oikawa?”

“You’ve been sitting there staring into space the whole ride. Is what Akaashi told us last night still on your mind?” Oikawa tilted his head to the side, a small smile still on his face. 

“Oh noooooooooo. What we learned last night was totally normal. Totally something not to worry about.” Yahaba stretched out the words, making it clear that yes, yes he was fucking worried. 

“Look, Yahaba, don’t worry much. We’ve dealt with much more than a spooky insane asylum that was the scene of a mass murder a hundred or so years ago.” Oikawa waved his hand off to the side, face impassive as if what he just said was fucking normal.

“Yes, a mass murder done by a witch. Who was imprisoned there for delusions about being a witch along with other people that were accused of such a thing. Expect the only difference was that THEY WERE AN ACTUAL WITCH.” Yahaba grabbed Oikawa’s shoulders and shook him. Maybe this would get some sense into that thick skull of his. It does not.

“Yahaba, that really isn’t too scary if you really think about it. We’re all witches.” Oikawa’s tone was so lax and at ease, it was as if he was talking about a day at the beach. The only problem was this was not a day at the fucking beach.

“And were you not there when Akaashi started to explain that the journal held records of extremely dangerous and violate magical experiments that the witch tried at the asylum. Which by the way, one of these experiments ended up in a mass murder of everyone in the asylum including the witch themselves?” 

“I may have fallen asleep at that point. I was tired.” Yahaba groaned in frustration, gripping his still minty blue hair. Was it ever gonna get fixed? At this rate, no.

“So you missed out at the part where Suga was saying that the draw of magic there was remarkably high and probably dangerous, right?” 

“Yahaba, we’ve been sitting in this car for a while and the battery is gonna die if I don’t turn it off and we don’t get going.” Oikawa said as he turned off the car and started to unbuckle himself. 

“We’re witches, we can fix that easily!” He started to unbuckle himself too, he was not going to be left in the creepy parking lot alone. 

“Yahaba, shush up and let’s go.” Oikawa slammed the car door behind him, Yahaba tripping over his feet to get out. He doesn’t want to admit it, but he did walk closer than he should have to Oikawa, worried about all the shadows that seemed to lurk in every corner of the parking lot. He looked up at the large white letters that spelled out ‘SuperWalmart’ but in his mind the only word he saw up there was ‘Hell’. 

“What exactly are we here for?” Yahaba shivered as they stepped through the sliding doors into the coldness of the store. It was as empty as the parking lot and the aisles seemed to go on and on. 

“Well~” Oikawa took out a crumpled wad of paper from his jean’s pocket, flicking his wrist so it would uncurl perfectly (for some reason that was always Yahaba’s favorite trick to see Oikawa do), “We’ve got to get three fresh packets of strawberries, five bags of all-purpose flour, two case of six cans of soda, windshield wiper fluid, deep sea mineral lotion, as many copies as we can of every single copy of any Barbie related DVD, a toy record, about twenty candles ranging from bright orange to dull pink, and eggs. We were out of eggs this morning and I was so upset when I couldn’t make my omelet.” Oikawa pouted and Yahaba could feel his eye twitch.

“So what do you guys really need those for?” He asked as he followed behind with the cart Oikawa pushed into his arms. It was always so difficult to keep up with him sometimes, his long legs carrying him with an undefined yet eased grace. Yahaba was left to stumble along, trying to keep up not only to Oikawa, but two other amazing witches, all whose skill seemed too out of reach for Yahaba. 

Figuratively. Right now they were both back at the apartment. 

“Well, Akaashi thought it would be best if we made some stronger protection spells, you know with the fact that we went to an extremely dangerous place and we may or may not have some leftover residue on us that could attract spirits that may or may not want to kill us.” Oikawa seemed to say all of this in a single breath, but Yahaba heard every word of it.

“So you admit that the insane asylum is something to worry about!” Yahaba stopped in the middle of the aisle, pointing his finger at Oikawa. Oikawa only glanced at him before rolling his eyes and nodding his head forward. Yahaba groaned before following Oikawa again.

“I said Akaashi, not me. I find no need to worry about such trivial things. We also need ingredients to get that portal to hell working. We keep opening up portals state in the U.S. that’s filled with lots of corn.” 

“Why do we keep opening portals to hell then?” Instead of responding Oikawa stopped short, staring off towards a sign prompting half priced pool noodles. Yahaba poked his side without getting a response. It was until a few seconds later when Oikawa shook his head and responded back to him.

“Anyways, let’s go get this stupid stuff and check out. I have a hot cashier to score a date with.” Oikawa walked at a brisk pace, Yahaba a few steps behind when they pulled into the first grocery isle. 

Yet instead of a clear, empty isle like they were expecting, a single worker was there, walking down the aisle drinking a can of some off-brand cola soda. He stared at the two of them as the two of them stared back. 

He was a tall guy, around Oikawa’s height, with close cropped hair that was… strawberry pink. His eyes were tired looking, with dark bags underneath his eyes like he never slept enough but still questioning. The stare off continued for a few more seconds, the guy still drinking his soda the whole time. His eyes seemed to linger on Yahaba, narrowing just bare of noticeable at him. He could feel a strange weight in the back of his mind as the pink haired guy looked at him, a heavy one that was uncomfortable and made him want to close his eyes and wish everything away. He gripped the handle of the cart tight, using it as a wall between him and the stranger.

“I didn’t know people actually came here this late at night.” He said, his tone coming out mocking and sarcastic, coming out with an edge of suspicion. Yahaba wasn’t sure if it was just his voice or he was trying to be rude. 

“Uhhhhh, late night shopping.” Oikawa said, waving the list at him. 

“At 2 in the morning?” 

“I will have you know some people prefer showing this late at night!” Oikawa said with a pout while crossing his arms. He looked at Yahaba, as if trying to get some support, but Yahaba could only shrug his shoulders. It was strange to go shopping at 2 in the morning.

“You’re that guy that Iwaizumi keeps going off about, huh? The one that buys a lot of weird shit all the time.” He pointed the hand not holding the bottle at Oikawa, a sly grin on his face. “You really are as pretty as he says.”

“Iwa-chan calls me pretty?” Oikawa’s eyes were wide now, a smile creeping onto his face. And he was blushing. He was honest to god blushing and Yahaba has never seen such a disgustingly cute sight in his life before. 

The worker looked over them one last time before laughing and turning away. As he walked back down the aisle he called one last thing over his shoulder. “Tell the old war head that the sickest guy ever tells him to go for it.” 

“Huh?” They both said at the same time as the worker disappeared into the next aisle on the right. They looked at each other before rushing to the end of the aisle. He was nowhere to be seen, so he could’ve gone down any number of aisles. 

“Was it just me or was he really weird?” Yahaba asked, looking towards the left now. 

“You know I was ju-.” Before Oikawa finished his sentence he sneezed into his elbow, jumping with it. Yahaba got through half a ‘bless you’ before Oikawa sneezed again.

And again. 

And again. 

It was more sneezes that Yahaba could count until Oikawa was finally done, his body hanging and his face scrunched up. “What the fuck was that?”

“I’m not too sure.” They looked off for a few more seconds, Yahaba’s eyes landing on cans proudly display the label ‘Whole Chicken in a Can!”

“This place is creepy. Hurry up so we can leave.” Oikawa nodded his head and led the way back down the aisle, grabbing the packs of soda. They continued on through the rest of the store with no more disturbances, no more weird people that left unsettling feelings reeling down Yahaba’s back. 

The endless aisles were getting on Yahaba’s nerves, the bright labels and packaging hurting his eyes underneath the fluorescent lights overhead. There was a distinct humming going through the store, one that was not coming from Oikawa, and when he asked Oikawa about it he was told to ‘shut up and just focus on getting this shit. I got a hot cashier to flirt up.’

They were finally done with the list after another twenty minutes going up and down different aisles. They made their way to the check-out lines, only one open, and Yahaba could finally see the guy Oikawa drooled over nearly 24/7 when his mind wasn’t focused on magic. He was shorter than Yahaba, spiky black hair and a handsome face that seem natural with the scowl that adorned it. And Oikawa was right, he had arms of a god. Yahaba was pretty sure both of his hands couldn’t wrap around a bicep fully either. 

“Ya-ho Iwa-chan~ Long time no see!” Oikawa said as he pulled in front of the cash register. Yahaba pushed the cart next to the convertor belt and started loading up the strange mess as he listened to them talk. 

“I saw you a couple of days ago, Shittikawa.” He grabbed the first thing on the belt and Yahaba could hear the beeping of scanned products. Oikawa’s eyes were glued to Iwaizumi’s arms, watching the shift and flex of built muscle underneath dark tanned skin. “I see you have more fucked up things in your cart and a new friend with you this time.”

“I have reasons for these things, though I cannot divulge them to you at this time. And this is Yahaba.” Yahaba looked up from the cart to say hello, Iwaizumi’s eyes catching his at the same time. His eyes seemed to harden as he looked at Yahaba, his scowl pulling down more. Yahaba could feel himself pull away, that unsettling feeling that the pink haired stranger left in him coming back. 

Yet with a snap, Iwaizumi was smiling, as if he never looked like Yahaba had killed his favorite dog. “Hello Yahaba, I’m so sorry you have such a shitty friend.”

“Y-yeah, I am too.” He stuttered out, mind still wrapped around the fear pooling in it.

“Enough of that though. We ran into one of your friends in the aisles. He said that the sickest guy ever tells you to go for it. What could that mean, Iwa-chan?” He gave Iwaizumi a flirty smile, leaning over the side of the counter. He even batted his eyes a few times as Iwaizumi smirked back at him, leaning closer as well. 

“What do you think he was talking about?”

‘I’m not sure, but I do think it has something to do with the fact that you should totally give me your number.” 

“Should I?” They were leaning close, eyes hooded and smiles screaming sexual tension. 

“You should.” Oikawa said as he slid his phone over to Iwaizumi, a new contact screen open. Iwaizumi smirked again as he put his information into the phone. Oikawa took his phone back, purposely brushing his hands against Iwaizumi’s. 

Yahaba coughed. He felt like an awkward duck.

“Yes, yes, sorry.” Iwaizumi said as he started to scan the groceries faster, bagging them quickly as he could. They were both smiling like idiots the whole time, Yahaba close to stabbing himself in the face because of how annoyingly sweet it was.

“And there we go. Now let’s go, whiny pants.” Oikawa said as he placed the last bag into the cart, waving to Iwaizumi. “Bye, Iwa-chan~”

“Bye, Shittikawa.” He waved back as Oikawa started to walk away, Yahaba following behind with the cart as he grumbled about Oikawa being the whiny one. As they crossed the automatic opening doors with Oikawa babbling about something or another, Yahaba’s mind wandered back to the look the workers had when they were staring at Yahaba. Seeing those looks, well they left nothing good with him.

What Yahaba did not see that was even more troubling was the anxious frown that adorned Iwaizumi’s face when they were out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it doesnt look like it yet but it's all honestly getting there 
> 
> [x](http://not-deadish.tumblr.com/)


	9. 'Random, Crazy Occurrences'

Akaashi Keiji was a mess. The last time he went on a second date was three years ago. Three deitydamned years ago. The reason for this long dry spell of no romantic relationships was that most of his dates got scared off by the ‘Random, Crazy Occurrences.’

The ‘Random, Crazy Occurrences’ were exactly what they sounded like. Shit that shouldn’t happen, shit that is seemingly improbable to happen, happens anyway. And Akaashi couldn’t figure out for the life of him why any of it happened.

Like that one date, with that really nice girl with blonde hair. He was walking her to the movies when a swarm of flies decided to surround them. They didn’t leave until his date finally huffed with frustration and walked away after Akaashi tried to swat them away for ten minutes before swallowing one. And there was another time that he was on this date with this really nice guy from his calculus class who had a smile that Akaashi couldn’t deny. They were in the park to watch the stars after a night time movie showing there. They had found some swings on the playground and his date had pushed Akaashi on the swing for a while before he sat down on his own seat. His date had challenged him to one of those contests to see who could swing up higher and everything was fine until the chain of his date’s swing broke while he was midair, making him fly forward and landing him in the hospital with a broken leg.

It didn’t matter who he was with, where the date was, or what time of the day the date was. Shit always happened. ‘Random, crazy Occurrences’ always happened. Oikawa took particular joy in hearing his stories. 

But with Bokuto, oh god. With Bokuto, for once in the last three years of his life nothing happened on the first date. Nothing at all. Nada, zip, nick, nothing. Akaashi nearly cried when they both made it home without any broken limbs. Their first date went so smoothly, so perfectly, it was like something out of a dream. 

And now he was actually getting ready for his first second date in so long. Or trying to. As before, Akaashi Keiji was a mess. His skirt didn’t match the shirt (purple and red did not go well together) and he had on Oikawa’s eyeliner instead of his own, clashing with his own paler complexion and darker eyes. He couldn’t find any of the things he had laid out so he wouldn’t be in this exact mess.

He was rushing around the apartment, trying to find the black shirt he had originally decided on wearing with his purple skirt before he picked up the red monstrosity of a shirt, all while trying to wipe off his eyeliner at the same time. Of course trying to perform such a feat without the aided use of magic only led to a bigger mess. 

Akaashi slams into Oikawa when he wasn’t looking, and Oikawa is only in an equal state of panic as him. They both end up sprawled out on their backs on the floor, in a daze until they finally sit up and look at each other.

“That’s my shirt!” is yelled out by the both of them at the same time. Oikawa is wearing the black shirt Akaashi had picked out earlier this evening, the shoulders stretched out on Oikawa’s broader frame. Oikawa was pointing to the loose but clingy red shirt that Akaashi currently had on, the collar so large that it was off one of his shoulders.

“Why are you wearing this shirt of all shirts for a date, Akaashi? These spikes are so pointy and painful.” Oikawa whined as he pulled off the shirt, poking himself with the spikes that decorated the shoulders.

“And why would you wear such a complicated shirt?” Akaashi said as he tried to untangle his arms from the crisscrossing straps that were the back of Oikawa’s shirt.

“Excuse me if I like looking good for my first date with Iwa-chan.” Oikawa scoffed before grabbing the shirt Akaashi was handling to him and throwing the black one back. “He won’t be able to keep his hands off of me in this.”

“If he doesn’t get his hands tangled in those dumb straps.” Akaashi said as he pulled on his own shirt, carefully moving the shoulders. “Or if he actually finds you attractive enough to touch.” 

“Mean! You’re so mean, Aka-chan! Yahaba help me here.” Oikawa stomped his foot and stared at Yahaba, who was currently sitting on their couch with a huge bowl of popcorn. 

“Oikawa, I thought I told you I won’t be getting in between you two when you have arguments anymore. I’m still missing my right pinkie toe from last time. Not to mention I still have blue hair thanks to you.” Yahaba snapped his fingers, changing the channel on the TV before side eyeing Oikawa. “Plus don’t forget who canceled all of their plans this weekend to watch your apartment since we can’t leave the black book alone, Suga has work, and you guys have no other friends to ask.” 

“You’re all so rude! I have other friends.” Oikawa glared at Yahaba before rushing into the bathroom.

“Yes, yes thank you Yahaba.” Akaashi reapplied his eyeliner in the hallway mirror before turning back towards Yahaba. “Do I look okay?”

“Yessss, you both look fine. Stop worrying so much. I don’t think anyone could say you look bad Akaashi.” Yahaba waved his hand while throwing a handful of popcorn into his mouth. 

“Akaashi have you see-.” Before Oikawa could finish his sentence as he walked into the living room, two differen phone rings sounded out at the same time. Akaashi and Oikawa looked at each other for a few seconds before their minds properly processed what was happening.

“My phone!” They was a rush of movement again, both of them looking for their phones. Akaashi was pressed against floor by the couch, arm sweeping underneath it through the dust when his hand finally grabbed onto the phone. Akaashi pulled out the phone and swiped it unlocked as soon as he could.

“Hello.” He said a little too loud. 

“Uhh, Oikawa has your voice gotten deeper?” Twin groans where heard throughout the apartment before they turned towards each other. Akaashi had totally forgotten that he did not in fact own a smart phone like Oikawa and he could see his own phone in Oikawa’s hands. 

“Catch.” Oikawa said as he tossed AKaashi’s phone and caught the one Akaashi tossed back. He brought it up to his ear with a loud, “Ya-Hoo Iwa-chan.”

Akaashi turned back to his own phone call, quickly answering the ‘uhs’ he heard over the speaker. “Hello Bokuto.”  
“Akaashi, there you are. Some weird guy answered your phone.” Akaashi smiled at the loud, excited voice on the other side of the phone. In a strange way it was comforting. 

“I apologize. My roommate picked up my phone thinking it was his.”

“That’s fine. No worries. Anyway I’m outside your apartment right now. Come down whenever you’re ready.” 

“Alright, I’ll see you in a few minutes.” Akaashi said before he hung up his phone. He could hear Oikawa saying the same thing. “Iwaizumi is here too?” 

“Yessssss. We’re gonna go to a fancy restaurant downtown. It just opened up but it’s already booming with business.” Oikawa clapped his hands together, jumping in excitement.

“Bokuto says I’m in for a surprise, so I’m not sure what he planned. I must admit I am nervous though.” 

“Why don’t you two gays stops talking about how nervous you are about your dates and actually go on them?” Yahaba said with a laugh.

“Says the blue haired boy who can’t get a date~” Oikawa leaned over to poke Yahaba on the nose before Yahaba snapped his teeth at the offensive finger.

“Speak to my missing pinkie toe, Oikawa.” Oikawa rolled his eyes before going over to the coat rack by the front door and grabbing his coat. “Ready to go, Akaashi?”

“Yes, indeed.” Akaashi nodded, pulling on his own leather jacket. He bowed as Oikawa held the door open and they made their way out, down the stairs to outside of their apartment. Just as expect both of their dates were their waiting, even talking to each other. 

“Akaashi!” Bokuto jumped from the conversation, bounding over to Akaashi. 

“Oikawa.” Iwaizumi said with a simple nod, leaning against a bright red Mustang. Akaashi’s eyes backtracked to the car. Oikawa was hugging Iwaizumi in front of a bright red Mustang. Well fuck. He felt a tug on his arm, bringing his attention back to Bokuto. 

“Come on, Akaashi. I have a whole entire night planned for us but we gotta catch the subway.” Bokuto’s eyes were wide with excitement, a huge grin on his face that Akaashi couldn’t resist smiling back too.

“Of course, Bokuto.” He nodded at him before turning back to Oikawa. “Have a good night, Oikawa.” 

“Oh I will.” Oikawa said as he waved before going into the passenger seat of the red Mustang, the car door being held open by Iwaizumi who waved as well. 

Akaashi smiled back at Bokuto who was holding an arm out for him. Akaashi gave a small laugh as he linked his arm with Bokuto’s. He could feel it. Today was going to be a normal, non-worrisome night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ummmm hey?
> 
>  
> 
> [x](http://not-deadish.tumblr.com/)


	10. The Werewolf Was a Terrible Fur Suit

Yahaba stretched his arms over his head, yawning as he listened to his arms crack. He let his arms fall back to his sides. One hand pawed around for the remote he knew he dropped on his right side, the other hand throwing popcorn into his opened mouth, ignoring the kernels that bounced away.

When his hand finally landed on the remote, he lifted it up and pointed it at the screen. He watched the ten seconds flashes of movement and color as his thumb pressed the channel change button over and over. 

After two minutes of wasting time and burning his eyes, he finally stopped on an old horror movie. It was one of those oldie with terrible effects, the werewolf actually a terrible fur-suit. Yahaba has seen fur suits better made than the one on the screen. 

He finally relaxed into the couch, letting the cushions surround him. He rose his attention to the screen again. The girl screamed as the werewolf stepped closer to her, the terribly crafted paws coming up to catch her. Yahaba rolled his eyes as the claws sunk into her shoulder, fake red liquid that was supposed to be blood spilling out. 

The TV world never got any of this magic stuff right. The werewolf that had attacked Yahaba, that damn guy on the motorbike, did not look like anything on the TV. That wolf was a sleek black, he almost melted into the night around him, but those eyes.... Those bright, glowing eyes that screamed murder and hunger. Those were really what Yahaba remember after that terrible night.

He changed the channel as the movie cut to a close up of the moon. A TV drama. Great. He sighed and let the remote drop from his hand.   
If he were to be completely honest with himself, he was glad he had a reason to cancel his plans tonight. Watari, claiming that Yahaba needed to go out and get some action for himself again, had set Yahaba up on a blind date. 

Now Yahaba was sure this guy was all Watari had claimed him to be; 'sweet, funny, so attractive you'd want to lick his abs'. But relationships and magical powers that work based off of Yahaba's emotions just don't work well together. Plus there was no point in going to a relationship that was destined to fuck up after all the magical bullshit he's been through. It was honestly choosing between two evils; a blind date or a creepy, evil little book that has a magical draw to it. The book had won out over the man. 

He shook his head to try and stop that train of thought. He pushed himself to his feet, his bones cracking as they fully stretched out. He made his way to the kitchen, a hand pushing up his shirt as he rubbed his stomach. He was hungry and he felt as if he could eat a night mare. Imagine a horse but bigger and blacker. Yes, he would willingly to eat that.

He opened up the fridge, eyes scanning over the shelves. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, these witches were terrible at doing anything. Oikawa’s SuperWalmart trips never really bring a supply of food that last these guys much. The majority of the supplies to make one magical potion or some weird incantation or another and whatever was leftover was eaten within a day or two. Magic took a lot of energy. 

He sighed as he grabbed the package of eggs on the shelf, opening it to find two eggs left. He thought back to the egg bath they had made to cleanse themselves of leftover magic. He shrugged and pulled out the plastic container of rice on the bottom shelf, placing them both on the counter. He turned to grab a pot when the doorbell rang. 

He turned slowly towards the door, eyes wide with semi-panic. The likelihood of it being something bad behind the door? Not much. Did he want to open the door anyway? No. 

He walked over carefully, tip toeing so he wouldn’t make any noise. He wasn’t sure when he had grabbed the giant knife that was currently in his hand, but he was glad he had it. He didn’t know who would be on the other side of that door. A serial killer, a mythical creature, a ghost, anything, this place attracted all sorts of weird types. 

He placed a hand on the doorknob and twisted it slowly, hiding the knife behind his back. He looked out through the small crack of the door, ready to lunge forward and attack if he needed to. 

“Hel…” Yahaba swung the door open when he realized who was behind it. “You’re the motorcycle guy!” 

Said motorcycle guy was holding his hands up as he stared down at the blade that was being held in front of his face. He titled his head around the point to look at Yahaba, his face a mix between disbelief and mild fear.

“Uhhhhh yeah. And you’re the guy I drove home on my motorcycle. Can I ask why you’re pointing a knife at me? It’s pretty fucking scary.” Yahaba looked down at the knife in his hands before looking back up to the motorcycle guy.

“Alrightttt.” He put his arm down, grip still tight around the handle. “But what the fuck are you doing at my house?” 

“This is your apartment? I’m pretty sure your name wasn’t Akaashi Keiji when you told me last time we met.” He looked down at a package in his hands, a small brown box with a bright white label on it.

“He lives here too. What does it matter to you?” Yahaba rose to his full height, eyeing the motorcycle guy. Yahaba was just a little taller than him, making him feel a bit more powerful in the situation. Well the inch and the knife.

“I have a package for him.” He waved the brown box in front of Yahaba, no concern for the situation prevalent in his eyes. 

“Oh.” Yahaba looked awkwardly at the floor before holding a hand out. “I will, uh, take that.” The motorcycle guy nodded, his eyebrows raised as if he was justified in the situation before putting the package in Yahaba’s hands. “Sorry I waved a knife in your face.” 

“Don’t worry. I’ve seen worse.” Frowning, he nodded and waved his hand before he turned to leave. Yet before he took a step, he turned back to look at Yahaba. “You look cute with blue hair though, Yahaba.” 

With that he finally walked away, leaving Yahaba frustrated just like the last time. Yahaba tried to wrack his brain of his last meeting with the motorcycle guy. His name was somewhere in the back of his mind, trying to call out to him.

 

A few pushes and prods had him whispering one name.

Kyoutani.

He said it a little louder as he watched Kyoutani finally get to the stairwell at the end of the hall way, taking the first step down. 

“Kyoutani.” He said again as his eyes widened with realization. 

“Kyoutani.” He yelled as he ran towards the stairwell himself. 

“YOU WERE THE WEREWOLF THAT TRIED TO EAT ME!” He yelled into empty air but he found no one in the hallway even though he had just saw Kyoutani going down the stairs not a second before.

Yahaba sat down on the step, staring at where Kyoutani should’ve been. He gripped the package tighter than necessary and put his head between his knees. “I should’ve just gone on that fucking blind date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i am still alive! this story is still alive! im just a lazy assshole! who was busy applying to colleges!   
> but i am back and i hope to restart weekly or bi-weekly updates. im sorta outta my flow but thank gods to shortnmad for helping me on this. and if you wanna chat, see what i am up to, or maybe catch some peeks at what im writing go check my tumblr [here i guess](http://not-deadish.tumblr.com/) byeeeeee!


	11. The End Is Near

Kenma liked their peace. They're a quiet person. Trouble didn’t suit them. They actively tried to avoid trouble as much as physically possible.

Which is nearly impossible having the prophecies of twenty too many gods, deities, and large magical creatures funneled into their head. Day in and day out, it was one prophecy after another, a never ending invasion of thoughts that weren’t their own. 

They hated it. It was so irritating, not being able to control such a huge part of their life. Kozume Kenma did not thrive off of attention like other people in this world. They could barely even handle talking to people who they didn’t know. They were always too worried about someone hearing a prophecy they really weren’t supposed to hear. 

They will always remember back to fifth grade, when their prophecies first started coming to them. Their mother and father had already known what Kenma was supposed to be, an oracle destined to prophesize the end of the world. 

It was one day in fifth grade, they couldn’t remember the exact day, but they remember feeling sick all day long. Their mathematics teacher pulled them aside during their break to ask if they were feeling okay. Kenma wasn’t sure what had overtaken them in that moment, but the words leaving their mouth wasn’t their own.

 _Death Partakes In Your Delights Your Delights May Be Death Upon A New Day_.

Three days later their teacher died when she was hit by a car while riding her bike. Kenma felt as if they could hear her screams in their head sometimes. 

After that, Kenma became even more of a recluse than they already were. They talked to very few people, letting Kei answer for them most of the time. Tsukishima Kei was given to Kenma as a ‘gift’ from the deities when they were born. In actuality, Kei was their bodyguard, a guardian angel assigned to protect Kenma. Because if word ever got out about just who Kenma was, their life would be even more of a mess than it already is. 

So Kenma decided to live their life simply. Kei and Kenma packed up their bags and moved to a smaller city, going to university to further their learning. They both got jobs at a small record store, the perfect place for Kenma since it was never too busy. 

They met Akaashi at some point, which was a bit of a train wreck. Yet now they had a place to tell their prophecies to and not worry about the aftermath. The witches could worry about the end of the world. Not that they knew Kenma was supposed to predict the end of the world. Kenma thought that bridge would better be passed when they came upon it.

Today was today and that was what Kenma liked to focus on. 

It was nearing closing time, the light of the sun way past gone. Normally no one came in during the last hour of business. Kei liked to sit in the back during this time, going through the box or two of records that came in during the day, all either new shipments or donations. Kenma’s eyes went up to the clock behind the counter. 22:29. Only half an hour before closing time. 

They were about to give a sigh of relief at yet another simple day until they heard the chimes of the front door ring. They cringed, hoping Kei would hear the bells of the door before Kenma had to talk to more people. They looked at the door and that feeling in their gut sunk lower.

Tall, long limbs, black hair that looks like it needed a comb and three cans of hairspray to tame it, and hands tucked into skinny jean pockets, shoulders set back. Kuroo Tetsurou, the exact guy they told a maybe end of the world prophecy too. They turned away quickly, trying to act busy. They didn’t want to talk to this guy. This guy always left this… fluttery feeling in their gut. Like they wanted to punch his face. 

The black haired man looked at Kenma and his eyes lit up right away. “Kozume! Hey!” He walked over to the counter, waving at Kenma. “How are you doing?” 

“I’m, uh, fine.” Kenma looked down, fingers fidgeting. They wanted their 3DS, but it was charging on the chair behind them. 

“That’s good. That’s really good. I mean as long as you’re doing fine it’s good, you know.” Kuroo smiled down at him, one hand on his opposite arm squeezing tight. Kenma had to admit, Kuroo was sorta cute. In a tall, gangly, dorky way. He always walked in with this confidence but the minute he started talking to Kenma, this nervous rubble of his would always happen. “And you know, I’m doing well too, in case you were wondering. Like its okay if you weren’t, you barely even know me and I’m not that interesting but still in case you were wondering just in case, you know.”

“Well if I wasn’t, thank you for telling me.” Kenma nodded at Kuroo slightly. They ended up in an awkward stare off with each other for a few seconds, Kuroo biting on the inside of his cheek. Kenma was just about to say something, anything to break the awkward tingles they felt in their spine, before Kuroo spoke up.

“So, I was uh. I was hoping you could like. Help me? Find some new music to listen to again. I really liked your suggestions from last time.” He did this weird thing Kenma couldn’t describe whenever he asked for something. He would put his hands together in front of him and clap his fingers, keeping his palms together. Kenma didn’t think Kuroo even realized it himself. Looking at Kuroo’s hands, Kenma noticed that his fingernails were painted matte purple. 

“Okay, I guess. I have a few more suggestions. You may like some.” Kenma moved from behind the counter, nodding his head to the right wall of the store. He led Kuroo to a small section in the corner, one normally no one ever went too. “Some of the best records are hiding here. You seem to like punk rock bands, right?”

“Uh, yeah? But I honestly listen to whatever. You know, music is music and as long as it sounds good, I’ll listen to it. Though I do like really powerful guitar chords, I guess? Maybe because I can play guitar. Not that I’m trying to brag, I only learned because my friend demanded I go take lessons with him. He makes me go do stupid lessons all the time. We once took lessons on taking care of pandas for some reason, I really don’t know why. They were really cute thought and one of them hit Bokuto on the nose.” Kuroo kept talking, waving his hands in front of him, as if he was trying to prove a point to Kenma. Kenma couldn’t hold back the small smile that slipped onto their face. They didn’t realize it, but Kuroo had stopped talking, staring at Kenma with awe on his face. His eyes were wide, his jaw hanging in surprise. “I made you smile.” 

“Huh?” Kenma blinked as they were broken out of their daze.

“You. You were smiling.” Kuroo smiled back at Kenma. Kenma couldn’t help but notice how his smile was slightly lopsided. “You have a really nice smile. I really like it.”

Kenma looked up at Kuroo, cheeks heating up. They looked down at the floor before looking up at Kuroo again. “Thank you. You look

 _The Fates Have Decreed It Freedom Has Gone The Four Have Been Unleashed Pages Have Been Read Spirits Walk Too Freely The End Is Near_.

When Kenma was done with their outburst, the two of them stared at each other, equal looks of bewilderment.

“Uhhhhhh, Kenma?” Kuroo asked softly.

“Bye, we’re closing up, get out.” Kenma pushed Kuroo out of the store, breaking their normal ‘no touching people’ rule. Kuroo was spluttering, trying to ask questions Kenma wasn’t willing to answer. Kenma wasn’t even sure where the strength to push Kuroo out the door but they weren’t going to stop. They slammed the doors shut behind Kuroo as soon as the black haired man was pushed out the door. 

They ran to the back of the store, going to where Kei normally hid. The minute they frantically burst into the blond’s eyesight, Kei was up and ready, head phones off and golden sword appearing in his hands. “Kenma, what’s wrong, what happened?”

“We need to call the witches.” Kenma looked into Kei’s eyes, another big no-no of theirs, as Kei dropped the arm carrying the sword. “The end of the world is coming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey im posting. so if you've heard of my other stories like burnt fudge, tequila shots or fairytale weddings, you may have noticed they havent updated in forever????? im making no promises but they may be updating sooner or later. i also have this really greater new fic in the works that im really excited to share with everyone. if you have questions [please don't be shy](http://not-deadish.tumblr.com)


	12. Asking Satan Would Be The Easiest

Suga knocked on Daichi’s door. He couldn’t keep the smile off of his face as he rocked back and forth on his heels. He was probably a little too happy to see Daichi again, but he really need this. As soon as the door was opened Suga launched forward, wrapping his arms around Daichi.

 

“Daichi! It’s been too long.” He nuzzled into the crook of Daichi’s neck, breathing in the warm scent.

 

“Suga, we literally saw each other at the pub yesterday.” He laughed as he wrapped his arms around Suga’s waist.

 

“That’s still way too long of a time to not see your stupid face.” He pulled back and smiled at Daichi. He really couldn’t feel more relaxed.

 

“Well come on inside. I don’t think the neighbors would appreciate us being lovey dovey over here.” He pulled Suga inside of his apartment, placing a kiss on Suga’s lips. Suga sighed in bliss, sinking into his kiss with Daichi. Daichi was the first one to pull away, a pleasant look on his face. “Now come on. I made us mac and cheese to eat in front of the TV.”

 

“Oh god, I love your mac and cheese. Let’s go.” Suga let go of Daichi’s neck and ran to the couch, falling into the soft cushions and blankets. While Daichi made his way to the kitchen, Suga pulled and pushed the pillows, trying to make the couch as comfortable as possible for them. He pulled the blanket around his shoulders, snuggling into how soft it was. He turned his head to look at Daichi, who was carrying two bowls towards them.

 

“You look like a kid opening a birthday gift. Why are you so cute?” Daichi sat down next to Suga, handing him his bowl of mac and cheese. “Seriously, you’re adorable Suga.”

 

“That’s because you’ve seen all my best sides, Daichi.” He pointed his spoon towards Daichi, who was playing with the remote. “So what are we watching?”

 

“Your favorite, Cinderella.” Daichi laughed as Suga bounced up and down on the couch, the spoon in his mouth wobbling with him. “Anyways, what side of you have I not seen that’s oh so bad?”

 

“Oh plenty, Daichi. If I were to tell you everything about me, I’m sure you would run away screaming.” Suga said, spooning more mac and cheese into his mouth. He didn’t bother to pull his eyes away from the TV, too in love with Cinderella.

 

“Oh yeah? Try me.” Daichi nudged Suga’s shoulder, smiling to himself. He couldn’t really imagine   
Suga doing anything so dangerous. The guy literally looks like an angel.

 

“Hmmmmmmmmmmmm. Well remember how I told you me and my friends are trying to summon Satan when we first met?” Suga was looking at Daichi now, waving the spoon around.

 

“Uhhhhhhhhhh….. no.”

 

“Well that’s cause I magically wipe your brain clean of anything magical I talk about in front of you.”

 

“What?” 

 

“Yeah, so anyways. The reason me and my friends are trying to summon Satan is to open the safest portal to hell.”

 

“The safest portal to hell? What the fuck, how is any portal to hell safe?” Daichi was trying to wrap his mind around what Suga was talking about. How exactly does one summon Satan? Why the fuck does Suga need to summon Satan and open a portal to hell? Who the fuck was he dating?

 

“Well, we found a lot of different ways to open a portal to hell, but we all decided that asking Satan for passage would be the easiest way.” Suga looked as if everything he was talking about was perfectly fine, as if he was just talking about the weather.

 

“Okay how is anything that includes Satan safe at all?” Daichi swung his arms in front of him, wondering what exactly was wrong with this situation. His boyfriend was talking about summoning Satan. That was what was wrong with this situation.

 

“Honestly, the whole situation with Satan is more complex than most people realize. But that isn’t the point of the story.” He waved his spoon at Daichi, as if that could distract him from what Suga was trying to say. 

 

“How could it be more.... complex?” 

 

“Oh trust me, everything within the magic realm can be more complex than it already is. Anyways, so we need to get to hell because we accidently sent our friend there.” 

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“Yeah. Not one of our finer moments.”

 

“Suga, what the fuck are you?” Daichi didn’t understand why he didn’t run away already. 

 

“I’m a witch. I told you this already. Though I did erase that from your memory, but that’s only for your own good.” Suga shrugged and booped Daichi’s nose. “But our friend is fine. We can communicate with him, we just can’t get him back.”

 

“How did you even send him to hell in the first place!” 

 

“Well we were trying out a new spell, a teleportation spell I believe, and well. Things went terribly wrong and Semi is now in hell being bothered by a demon.” 

 

“He’s being tortured by a demon?”

 

“Well, if you consider being told bad pickup lines every day torture like Semi does, yes.” Suga nodded his head, looking as indifferent as ever. “But if we were to actually be serious, no. If he was actually being tortured we would be working twenty times as hard.” 

 

“So let me get this straight.” Daichi paused, thinking to himself for a moment. “You are a witch. And your friends are witches too. And you guys are trying to open a portal to hell. Because you somehow got your friend stuck in hell. And that friend is now being hit on by a demon. Did I get that all right?” 

 

“Why yes, you did. I also left out the part where me and my friends went to an insane asylum the other day and found out it’s some sort of magical limbo because a witch who was admitted there did such a drastic spell she killed everyone.” Suga pouted at his bowl, finding that he ate all of his mac and cheese. “We also found a book that is the witch’s journal that holds countless extremely dangerous spells that I’m afraid Akaashi is tempted to try.” 

 

“You mean your pretty black haired friend that Bokuto is in love with? He’s a witch too?” Daichi was becoming more and more frantic. 

 

“Dear, I only have so many friends, of course he’s a witch. And sheesh, don’t remind me about Bokuto. He almost attacked me when he found out I knew Akaashi and never introduced them.”

 

“Suga, I don’t think any of that compares to anything you just told me.” 

 

“What do you mean? We were just talking about my thesis paper. How is that so serious at all? I’m more worried about Bokuto killing me than my thesis paper. Wait no, if Bokuto kills me I won’t have to finish it.” 

 

“Suga, you’ll finish your thesis paper just fine.” Daichi laughed and bumped his shoulder against the blond. “Anyway, you’re out of mac and cheese. I’ll go get you some more.” He took Suga’s bowl and left the couch, leaving Suga alone. 

 

Suga sighed to himself, mind in shambles. “I’m sorry I keep taking your memory, Daichi. I hate doing it, but it’s honestly for the best of you.” He wasn’t speaking to anyone in particular, but he couldn’t help but feel the overwhelming guilt that came whenever he spilled all his problems to Daichi and then erased everything he had said ten seconds later. But if Daichi were to remember anything Suga said to him, it would be much worse. 

 

Suga shook his head. He wanted a break from his magical life. That’s why he came here. Because he always enjoyed his time with Daichi. He really liked Daichi. Nothing could make him feel as happy as Daichi made him feel. He decided that he wouldn’t think about magic anymore tonight. 

 

As he resettled himself down onto the couch, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out, noticing Tsukishima’s name on his screen. He turned the idea of answering it in his head when Daichi sat down next to him. “You gonna answer that Suga?”

 

“Nah.” He turned his phone off and left it on the coffee table. “I just wanna spend my time with you. It’s not like it’s the end of the world or anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look another chapter. i have the majority of the rest of the story planned but i aint gonna promise anything because i suck ass


	13. The Worst Kind Of Torture

Semi could feel the pain of fire take its place in his soul. He couldn’t move at all, his limbs pinned down. He couldn’t run. He wanted to run so badly. Anything to get away from the pain. 

“Hey babe, I wish you were a door so I could slam you all day.”

“Oh dear god, what did I do to deserve this goddamn torture?” Semi said as he slammed his head on the table in front of him. He wanted this pain and suffering to end already.

“Aw, come on babe. You’re here with me.” Tendou Satori said. Tendou was the demon that just so happened to find Semi when his idiotic friends accidently transported him to hell. They had found Semi’s unconscious body outside of their cave and decided that they should be the one to take care of the blond. So now Semi was stuck in hell suffering the worst kind of torture there could possibly be. Terrible pick up lines. 

“Please stay away from me.” Semi stood up and walked away, heading to the guest room where he has been staying for the past gods knows how long. There was no night or day in hell. It was just dim every second. 

“Semiiiiiii. Don’t be like that.” They tried to follow behind their ‘captive’ but Semi slammed the door in their face before they could. Tendou pouted at the door, and though they knew they could force the door open if they so choose, it would be better if they gave Semi the privacy he wanted. 

Semi sighed as he fell back on his bed. Hell wasn’t as bad as he thought, at least the physical representation of it that Semi has seen. He had expected much more hell fire and eternal damnation,even if Semi wasn’t sent here intentionally. Tendou had to explain a lot to him about hell. 

Semi’s friend has sent him to the ‘residential’ zone of Hell, which was a weird thought within itself. Apparently, even demons like to live comfortable lives. The zones below them were the ones for souls that were sent to Hell, a thought Semi liked to push to the back of his mind every night. 

He tried to get Tendou to bring him back to the surface, because Semi was far from being dead and he did not belong here. Yet. 

Tendou tried to joke around with him first, saying that Semi was now stuck there for eternity till the end of the world. Tendou begged for mercy as Semi held them in a choke hold. 

Tendou was free to travel between the surface and Hell as much they wanted due to being a demon. Semi, though not dead, had a soul. That soul prevented Semi from going back up. 

Tendou was nice enough to set up a link of communication between Semi and his friends, but there was nothing he could do to get Semi back to the surface short of trading Semi’s soul for one of Semi’s friend’s. Semi implanted a knife into Tendou’s hand when they had suggested it to him.   
So Semi was stuck here while his friends tried to help, Tendou being absolutely no help at all.Semi clutched a pillow close to him and rolled over on his side. He really wanted to go home. He didn’t know what to do with himself down here. It was dull and bleak, and he could feel himself losing motivation. He didn’t know if it was the fact that there wasn’t much for him to do in Hell or if it was just the place itself sucking the life out of Semi. 

He always had this freaky ass feeling crawling on the back of his neck, as if his very nerves were telling him that something was going to go wrong. He knew his friends were dealing with a lot on the surface. He was getting his information from Suga, who was the only one out of his friends who seemed to be attempting to keep a level head. 

Akaashi seemed to be completely wrapped up in the little black book that the lot of them had found in the asylum. Suga explained to Semi what exactly the black book was, a journel from a crazed witch who ended up killing everyone in the asylum trying to cast an extremely violate spell that the witches couldn’t decipher. That alone was enough to give anyone anxiety. So that means it gave Semi twice the anxiety.That book was gonna get him killed. Semi knew it, they were all gonna die because that stupid ass book. 

And Oikawa was wrapped up with that guy from the Super Walmart. Apparently sometime between Semi getting stuck in hell and now, Oikawa has finally talked to the cashier he has been obsessing with. How Oikawa finally found the balls to actually talk to someone he wanted to fuck without running his mouth like he normally, Semi did not know. 

Yahaba, the poor, innocent little witch, did not understand fucking shit about how dangerous all of this actually was. And Semi didn’t want him too. Yahaba has already seen way too much, they didn’t need to torture the poor boy even more.

It was just that now stuff didn’t add up. Everything was all over the place, as if more and more threads kept getting pulled into the story. The black book, the cashier, Kenma’s prochepies. Not to mention the spike in Yahaba’s powers that Suga has been sensing. It was like everything has been swirling together to create the perfect storm, and it was about to hit them all harder than a tsunami.

He had to get out of Hell. He really did. Because as much as he loved his friends, he wasn’t sure how much he could honestly trust them to deal with the situation yet to come alone. They weren’t stupid, but for God’s sake they were kinda dumb sometimes. Like they accidently sent Semi to Hell. How the fuck does someone fucking do that? And it didn't help that Semi was the longest practicing witch, so he had the most knowledge out of all of them. 

He wasn't too sure how long he has been hiding out in his room, but he could feel his stomach start to protest for food. He sighed again and sat up on the edge of the bed, gripping the corner. He didn't want to go back out of his room. Tendou wasn't honestly that bad. They were kind enough to take Semi in, and not leave him to rust in Hell. 

There was just something about all of this that was so unsettling to Semi. Like it was all set up beforehand and there was nothing anyone can do to stop it. Someone was laughing at all of them. 

He got up and went to his door, taking a deep breathe before opening it. He couldn't see Tendou anywhere. A few steps found Tendou on one of the couches in the living room, frowning down at their phone. 

"What's wrong? You never frown like that." Semi asked as Tendou looked up at him in surprise. Tendou had a worried look on their face, eyebrows pinched tight. 

"Just. They plan to send Death up soon." 

"Death? Like the physical representation?" Semi leaned in to look at Tendou's phone. 

"Death as in The Four Horsemen Death. Her presence on Earth means something bis is going to happen."

"Something big?"

"Something big and scary." The two of them looked at each. Semi knew that nothing was going to go right anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really...not good? sorry sorry. But hey i got a new story up called Have Spacesuit, Will Travel. if ya like gay space aliens i really suggest it


End file.
